Why Guys Love Girls
by BleakRememberance
Summary: "25 reasons why guys love girls, even though sometimes they don't show it . . . "  25 reasons and a single -slightly random - oneshot for each.  Wally/Artemis with hints of Supermartian.  Range in size and genre.  More information inside.  Please enjoy.
1. Reason 1

**A/N: So, basically, I was inspired by Tumblr. ^_^ I came across a post titled "Why Guys Love Girls" and it had a list of twenty-five reasons why. And, for whatever reason, it majorly inspired me. Inspired me into writing twenty-five little oneshots around Wally and Artemis, one little one shot for each reason. :D**

**The only advice I have to give is this; if you're not a fan of WallyxArtemis (and a little Supermartian later) or if you're not a lover of intense fluff, then you might want to leave. D: Because I'm telling you now; a large majority of these little oneshots is filled to the brim with fluff.**

**The oneshots have neither rhyme nor reason****. Explanation? They are all very random. Wally and Artemis change ages a lot and these are not in chronological order by any means. :P Some are serious, some are very fluff-filled. Some are short (250 words) and some are long (+2000**** words). So yeah. :)**

**Please enjoy these. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reason #1:<strong>**  
><strong>**The way they always smell good even if it's just shampoo**.  
><strong>Recommended song:<strong> Andrew Allen - Loving You Tonight 

* * *

><p>They were curled up together. Artemis' back was flush against Wally's chest and his legs were splayed out in front of them, on either side. Her knees were curled to her chest, a large book propped on them, tilted slightly so she could read. She had been reading quietly when suddenly, Wally had appeared and moved her from where she was resting against the large tree, shifting her forward so he could sit behind her. He had slid his arms around her stomach and pulled her against him and neither of them had moved from that spot since.<p>

The team was, for once, enjoying a day off, together. Batman had ordered a quiet day for the young heroes after a hard mission that had left them all exhausted, physically and emotionally. So, by the time they all woke up in the morning (Wally was the last one to roll out of bed), Megan and Dick had already decided that the best location for the sunny, spring day would be the park at the base of the mountain.

Wally glanced up from where his forehead was pressed to Artemis' shoulder, his bright eyes searching for his teammates. He easily found Conner pushing a laughing Megan on the swing at the small playground, a smile on his normally expressionless face. He glanced over to the small basketball court to see a cackling Robin and Kaldur chuckling as he shot a basket right over the shorter boy's head. His attention quickly returned to himself when Artemis sighed and leaned against him more.

"Good book?" He asked softly. He was rewarded with a small sigh as Artemis shut her book and leaned her head back against his shoulder, burrowing her face into his neck as she inhaled. Wally chuckled softly and pressed a small kiss to her forehead. She smiled into his neck before leaning forward, ignoring the small noise of protest from Wally and opening her book again.

"Yeah, it's pretty good. It's one of Megan's, so it leans more toward the romantic side . . . but there's a pretty heavy dose of adventure too."

"Mmmm," breathed as he pressed a kiss against her neck and she shivered in pleasure. He burrowed his nose into her hair and slid his eyes closed as he inhaled deeply.

"Did you just smell me?" she asked, unmistakable laughter in her voice.

"Yep."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "You smell good."

She quietly slid her book shut, "I do?"

"Mhm. A little like your shampoo and a little summer and the smell of your skin all makes _you_."

She was silent for a moment, before setting her book down on the grass beside them and leaning fully against him, "Thanks Wally."

He watched as her eyes slid shut and her breathing evened out. He studied her face, watching as the light filtering through the leaves of the tree danced across her face before leaning his head back against the tree and closing his eyes too.

* * *

><p>"Should we wake 'em up?" Dick blinked down at them, his blue eyes bright.<p>

"No!" Megan squealed, although softly, "Wait! Where's the camera?" Megan quickly rummaged through her purse before pulling out the small digital camera that Conner had gotten her for her birthday. She snapped a quick photo of the sleeping couple before turning the camera on her boyfriend. Without a word, he scooped her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. He strolled over to where their stuff was situated several feet away, Megan giggling the whole way. Kaldur watched them for a moment while Dick rolled his eyes at the couple, before returning their eyes back on the sleeping Wally and Artemis.

Dick turned to Kaldur, "So, do we wake them?"

Kaldur studied them for a moment before saying, "No. Let them sleep. We will get started on dinner." He smiled "The smell of food should wake up Wally, at least."

Dick nodded, "Okay." He grinned wickedly as he exclaimed, "I get to grill the hotdogs this time!"

Kaldur shook head, his smile growing as he teased his younger teammate, "I think not. Last time Megan left you near the stove, we almost lost the entire kitchen."

"Nu-uh! That was _all_ Wally!" As they walked away from the sleeping couple, their voices fading, Artemis unconsciously snuggled closer to Wally and he tightened his arms in response.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh, and one more thing? I'm going to warn you - the first few are not my favorites (in my opinion, the really good ones don't start until #5). So, I can promise you that they will get better. :) That is all.**

**Oh! And I should be updating at least twice a week. :) Probably Mondays and Fridays. Hopefully. I'm going to try and stick to that. :P**

**~Remmy:)**


	2. Reason 2

**A/N: Wow guys! 12 reviews, 15 alerts and 20 faves? :D You guys make me so happy!**

**And I'm loathe to do this, but you anonymus reviewers leave me no choice. D: I must respond somehow!**

**KF-AxxMExx () - **Haha. :) I really like them as a couple too. And I'm happy to know that I have at least _one_ fan. ;)  
><strong>Boomihavearrived () - <strong>I'm glad. :) Thanks for the review.  
><strong>LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis () -<strong> Aw, I'm glad you liked it. :)  
><strong>Anonymous () - <strong>Aw thanks. :) Here's your update!

**And, now to the story. This one is pre-relationship, unlike the last one. As always, enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Young Justice_, but I do own my brand new puppy! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reason #2:<br>The way they always find the right spot on our shoulder.  
>Recommended song<strong>: Boyfriend – Big Time Rush

* * *

><p>"Yes, finally!" Wally cheered excitedly, his green eyes bright as he zipped around the living room, "Movie night!"<p>

Artemis rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but smile a little, if only because he was smiling. She watched him zip out of the room to get the rest of their teammates before letting her smile fade a little in realization. Her face paled as it hit her like a punch to the gut.

She'd been showing it too much. The fact that she liked Wally had hit her about a month ago. At first she hotly protested it, told herself she was being stupid, she wasn't actually going to _admit_ that she liked him, not even to herself. _Well, _she snorted now as she though back on it, _that plan didn't work_. She kept slipping up, kept glancing at him and smiling when he smiled, before she would catch herself. Eventually Megan noticed and one late night conversation later, Megan knew and was _ecstatic._

Since then, she was trying desperately trying to keep herself from falling harder for the red haired boy. The logical part of her brain kept reminding her that even though she was accepted on the team (for the most part), he would never fully accept her into Red Arrow's spot. It was a depressing, but effective reality check, and one that she needed desperately.

She was brought out of her thoughts as murmuring voices announced the arrival of her teammates. She carefully stowed her emotions away and looked up in time to see Robin and Kaldur walking in to the living room.

"'sup Arty?" Robin greeted her before launching himself over the back of the couch and sliding onto the carpet in front of the couch, all in one fluid motion. Kaldur rolled his eyes at his younger teammate and nodded at her as he calmly walked around the couch and took a seat on the end.

Megan flew in with a cheerful "Hey guys," and perched gracefully on the arm of the couch opposite of Kaldur. Superboy stalked in and plopped down next to her, his face stormy as usual. Megan and Robin started to chat animatedly about some new television show and Artemis sat down next to Kaldur with a small sigh. The Atlantean smiled at her before sliding his eyes shut and resting his head on his fist, seemingly unaffected by the noisy team around him.

Just when Artemis was starting to understand the plot of the television show Megan and Robin were discussing, she saw a flash of red speed into the kitchen and turned her head in time to see Wally zip out with several bowls popcorn. With a huff, he plopped down on the couch, situating his lanky body between Superboy and Artemis, oblivious to the small blush on her cheek.

To cover her –minor– slip up, she flipped her long blond hair into Wally's face with a small smirk, "I didn't realize that the trip from the kitchen and back was such a difficult trip, Wall-Man."

She watched his cheeks grow red and laughed as he snapped an –admittedly lame– comeback at her. She waved her hand nonchalantly, indicating that he should stop trying to one-up her and crossed her legs. He ignored her and leapt up to turn on the movie, the child-like grin returning to his face as the scene selection for the DVD came up and he returned to his seat, squished between her and Superboy.

She stiffened as his thigh brushed hers, but she forced herself to relax. With forced nonchalance, she settled against the couch. She could do this.

* * *

><p>It was not the first time the team had fallen asleep while watching television together at the Cave.<p>

Robin's small and lean body was stretched out on the floor in front of the television, his dark sunglasses askew on his face as he curled around the small pillow in his arms. Megan and Superboy had slid to the floor sometime during the movie and were rested against the front of the couch. Superboy's head was dipped, his chin resting against his chest while Megan curled into his side. She snuggled into his chest as his arm around her shoulders tightened, both far gone in their dreams. Kaldur had his arm propped on the arm of the couch and was resting his head against his fist, his breathing low and steady. Wally had both arms spread over the back of the couch and his head tipped till it too was resting on the back of the couch.

Wally had been lightly dozing when he felt a sudden weight on his shoulder. He cracked his bleary green eyes open and peered down at the head resting on his shoulder. His eyes widened when realized that it was a blond head; a blond head with a very long ponytail . . . he felt the hot blush climb up his cheeks as he realized that Artemis must've fallen asleep on his shoulder. While his tired brain tried to process through that, he realized that her jaw was digging into his shoulder and was becoming very uncomfortable. He tried shifting her by jiggling his shoulder. She grimaced briefly in annoyance before shifting her head slightly so it pressed even harder into his shoulder. With a small grimace on his face, he jiggled his shoulder a little more forcefully and her head slid right into place on his shoulder, like it was made to rest there. She sighed contentedly, her lips pulling up into a small smile in her sleep and he smiled back softly before closing his eyes and leaning his head back to rest against the back of the couch, ready to join the rest of the team in slumber.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Another very sweet one. :) Like I said, most of these end up with some fluff, or (like this one) are completely fluff.**

**I. REGRET. NOTHING. :D**

**See you on Monday. :)**

**~Remmy:)**


	3. Reason 3

**A/N: Hey guys! :D I hope your weekend was good. :P I start my SAT prep class today, so this is getting posted earlier in the morning than normal. x) That, and my puppy woke me up early this morning. Hehe.**

**Hmmm. I suppose this one is pre-relationship, but I'm seeing some pretty heavy 'like' on Wally's side. ;]**

**LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis () - **Thanks. :)  
><strong>harprani () - <strong>Here it is! :D**  
><strong>

**As always, enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: **Last time I checked, I didn't own _Young Justice_. But I could be wrong. :D My birthday **is** coming up soon . . . (not).

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reason #3:<br>How cute they look when they sleep  
>Recommended song<strong>: She's So High – Tal Bachman

* * *

><p>Wally West woke up to the uncomfortable grumbling of his stomach. With a groan, he flipped over onto his stomach and looked at the clock – 2:38 A.M. He sighed and rolled out of bed, rubbing his eyes sleepily before getting up and walking down the dark and empty hallway at normal speed (he learned that lesson the hard way: running in the dark without his goggles on usually ends up in many bruises). With a large yawn, he flipped on the lights in the common room and proceeded quickly to the kitchen to raid the refrigerator. After he had gone through most of the fridge's contents, he walked out of the kitchen and began heading for the hallway. When he heard a soft sigh, he froze, his mouth full of food.<p>

He glanced around the room cautiously before attempting to swallow his food quietly. When curiosity won out over caution, he walked back and popped his head into the living room, where the couch was, but didn't see anyone. With a small frown on his face, he walked around to the other side of the couch and saw something strange; he had to pinch himself to prove to himself it was real.

Artemis was curled up on the couch. She was curled up and looking very uncomfortable, her knees tucked to her chest and one arm looped around her legs as the other pillowed her head. He was about to open his mouth, some stupid comment on the tip of his tongue, but he stopped. He studied her for a minute – her blond hair falling out in wisps from her usually tight ponytail, her face relaxed in sleep. Deep in thought, he didn't move until he realized that she was shivering. He glanced around, looking for a blanket but coming up empty. He rubbed the back of his neck, his face scrunched up as he tried to think of what to do. He stood there for a few seconds before an idea came. He dropped into a crouch in front of the couch and gently shook her shoulder.

"Artemis. Hey, Arty, time to get up."

She stirred and without opening her eyes mumbled, "Wally?"

He smiled, "Hey, Sleeping Beauty."

With an irritated sigh, she muttered, "What're you doing?"

"Trying to move you; you fell asleep on the couch."

She grunted and threw her arm over her face, trying to block out his presence. He bit his lip to keep from laughing and grabbed her wrist. He gently pulled her arm away from her face before tugging on it in an effort to get her up off the couch.

"C'mon now." He pulled her up a little bit more before slinging her arm over his shoulder and sliding his arm around her waist. He stumbled as all of Artemis' weight was suddenly on him and he almost toppled over. He thought for a brief second before shrugging and bending down so he could hook an arm under her knees before straightening up, cradling her against him. Her head lolled against his chest and her arms sloppily looped around his neck.

With small and careful steps, he walked her back to her room and set her softly on the dark green bed. He smiled at her sleeping figure before quickly finding a blanket and tossing it over her curled up body. He smiled softly before leaving the room. He paused in the doorway, at war with himself, before he lost the battle and walked back and brushed her long blond strands out of her face, studying her peaceful face. _She looks so cute when she sleeps_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Lalalalalalala . . . oh, hey. x) You're still here. Short, sweet and simple. Tis what I do best. ;)**

**See you Friday! Or maybe sooner . . . because this one was so short. ;] We'll see.**

**~Remmy:)**


	4. Reason 4

**A/N: Hey guys! :) This one is a little darker and is set when they're older. Implied relationship (obviously xD). But yeah, I estimate them both to be about seventeen.**

**LeagueofShadowsdarkartemis () - **Haha, oh my gosh! xD That was so cute! I totally have little Wally/Artemis coversations in my head. :3 Why are you anon?  
><strong>The girl who hates Monday's () - <strong>Well thanks. :D Btw, I totally can relate to your username.

**Enjoy, my friends! :D**

**Disclaimer: **I never have, nor ever will, own _Young Justice_. Unfortunetly. :P Bleh. Puts a bad taste in my mouth, just saying it.

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reason #4:<br>The ease in which they fit into our arms  
>Recommended song<strong>: Coming Home – Diddy – Dirty Money & Skylar Grey

* * *

><p>When Kid Flash awoke, it was dark. Disoriented and more than a little confused, he slowly opened his green eyes and found himself staring up at the stormy city sky. He laid there for a few minutes, trying to get his bearings and figure out what was going on. When the first, fat and cold, raindrop hit his pale face, he gave up and grumbled in annoyance, deciding that <em>now would be a good time to move.<em>

With a wince, he tried to stand and groaned as his head spun. He clutched at the slicing pain in his ribs. Apprehensive, he covered his stinging side with his hand. He pulled his hand away and was unsurprised to see it smeared with blood.

_Great._

With a huff, he leaned against the wall, already exhausted. He took a few deep breaths before quickly taking stock. At least one serious laceration, a concussion and various cuts, scrapes and bruises. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the dark alleyway, his memories returning as he noted the six or seven men scattered face down on the pavement with satisfaction.

"It's time," he sighed as his emerald eyes, once dark and serious, lit up with the prospect of something that he hadn't allowed himself to think about the last week or so.

_I'm going home_.

* * *

><p>Artemis paced back and forth in front of the transporter, her long blond ponytail whipping back in forth violently, as if promising punishment for anyone in her path. The rest of the team stood a few feet away, watching.<p>

Kaldur, ever the leader, stood there dark and silent. Megan tightened her hold on Superboy's hand and Robin bounced on the balls of his feet, his masked eyes never leaving the transporter. They had been waiting for Wally to return for about a week now and everyone was on edge and worried. They had heard that the mission was successful; the bad guys taken care of, the city somewhat safe, but no one had heard news of Wally.

Wally was currently classified as 'Missing in Action'. Black Canary had told them not to worry, her voice filled with forced cheer. They stood there silently and just before she began to crumble, Green Arrow pulled her close and suggested that they wait by the transporter. _"Just in case."_

The team had been taken off active duty, with the exception of one small mission, and confined to the cave. Megan, being her sweet self, had divided her time between baking and cleaning. She baked and baked . . . there were piles of cookies waiting in the kitchen for Wally to devour. Once the supermarket at the bottom of the hill had run out of cookie mix, she started cleaning. Even Wally's room was picked up and vacuumed, much to Robin's disbelief.

Robin had been using his nervous energy to fix everything in the cave . . . the television, the computer, his motorcycle . . . and the stack of video games in the front room hadn't been touched since the speedster had left. Actually, everyone avoided the front room where Wally's stacks of movies and music were conspicuously out where he left them. No one needed the reminders.

Superboy and Artemis and been sparring more than usual to get out their worry and frustration-turned-anger. When they weren't sparring with each other, Superboy was with Megan, silent but supportive, and Artemis was practicing her shots over and over. She would spend hours in out in the archery field, shooting the targets repeatedly and practicing drills until she dropped from exhaustion at the end of the day.

Kaldur simply watched them all, his grey eyes cautious and concerned, not just for their missing teammate, but for the rest of the team as well. They snapped out of their thoughts when the transporter suddenly hummed to life. Artemis froze in her place, her dark eyes fixed on the transporter almost fearfully.

"Recognized: Kid Flash. B-03." There was a flash of light, and there he was, worse for wear but _alive_. Megan gasped and brought her hand to her mouth as Wally stumbled through the transporter, bracing himself against the wall as he coughed and wheezed. The team stood there, frozen, as they stared at the missing speedster.

He looked up, his green eyes lighting up as that stupid grin appeared on his face, "Hey guys."

"Wally," Artemis whispered. He stared her, drinking her in, just as she was studying him. Without a word, he leaned off the wall and opened his arms. There was a second of silence before she crossed the room and flung herself into his arms, trying to choke back a sob.

With a sigh of utter relief and a wince of pain, the red haired speedster leaned back against the wall with Artemis in his arms, her face shoved into his neck and her arms around him tightly, like she would never see him again. This is where he belonged. This is where _she _belonged. Him with her and her in his arms, where she fit so perfectly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ugh. When I sketched the outline for this story, I was really happy with it. :P But, for some reason, when I added a little more content . . . it just didn't turn out right. :P Ah, well.**

**See you on Monday! :D**

**~Remmy:)**

**p.s. Remember, reviews are love! ;]**


	5. Reason 5

**A/N: *****takes rifle & shoots cannon in the head***

**You've been warned.**

**I'm so so sorry about not answering the reviews! D: Everytime I try to answer the ones on my email, it won't let me. Then, when I go to the review page for the story, the chapter four reviews don't even show up! *slumps* I'm sorry guys. I really love talking with you and I really _really_** appreciate the reviews. Honestly, they make my day so much better. Hugs for all of you. And c**onsider this a GIANT THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! :D En masse!**

**Disclaimer: ***clutches _Young Justice _team and strokes Wally's head* My precious . . . my precious(es)? xD Anyways, however much I wish they were mine, they're not. :P

**Enjoy, my lovelies. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reason #5:<br>****The way they kiss you and make everything alright in the world****  
>Recommended song:<strong> Innocent - Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>Artemis was rudely awaked by the ringing of her cell phone. She groaned and almost didn't answer, but she thought of the only person who had her cell number and would be calling her at one in the morning. With that pereson strong in her mind, she flipped over in her bed and flung her arm out towards her nightstand, searching for the ringing device. Without even checking the caller ID, she flipped open her phone and answered.<p>

"Hello?"

When she didn't get a response from the other end, she lowered her voice and asked softly, "Wally?"

There was a brief moment of silence before he responded, in a voice that was almost too dark and serious to belong to her normally cheerful boyfriend, "Can I come over?"

A little taken aback, she froze for a moment before shaking it off and mumbling, "Uh . . . yeah, of course."

There was a pause, and when he spoke again, the softness that he usually reserved for her eased back into his voice, "Okay. I'll be there soon."

With a sigh, she snapped her phone shut before she stood and grabbed a blanket from the hallway closet, setting it at the end of her twin bed before sitting on it herself and folding her legs underneath her as she waited the thirty seconds it took for Wally to run from his house in Central City to her apartment in Gotham. She wasn't sure what was bringing him to her house this time. The times before, it had either been her calling him after a particularly nasty nightmare or a fight with someone or just a bad day and asking him to come over to help her sleep, and he came every time she called. Once he was brave enough and they were strong enough in their relationship, he would pop over just to 'check on her', or so he said. He probably missed her, almost as much as she missed him. There were disadvantages to your boyfriend living so far away from you. Besides, his parents weren't thrilled with him dating her in the first place, let alone him running all the way over to Gotham every afternoon after school.

_Oh_.

Maybe that's what the issue is. _His parents_. She desperately hoped that they hadn't gotten into a fight. Wally was so used to his parents generally leaving him alone (very close to _neglect_, she angrily thought), that he wasn't equipped to deal with a fight with them emotionally, simply from lack of experience.

Before she had time to ponder it any longer, she heard the creak of her window opening and she stood. Within a second, Wally was in her room and had his arms wrapped securely around her, his face pressed into her shoulder. She sighed and slid her arms around him and breathed in his scent. She hung onto him for a few moments before releasing him and leaning back a little so she could cup his face in her hands. She was shocked to see that his normally bright eyes were dark and damp; his freckled cheeks just a little red.

"Wally," she breathed, gently stroking his cheek with one thumb while her other hand reached down to grab his, "What happened?"

He coughed and used the sleeve of his arm to wipe at his eyes, "We fought. Out loud." His voice cracked.

She squeezed his hand, "About me?"

He sighed and his shoulders slumped, "Among other things. Being Kid Flash. Being on the team. Stupid stuff that they don't know anything about. That they don't _want_ to know anything about."

She sat down on her bed and tugged on his hand so he sat down next to her. She watched his face as his blank green eyes stared at the wall of her bedroom without seeing it.

After they had sat in silence for a few minutes, Wally broke it, sounding vulnerable and strangely childlike, "Why don't they love me?" When she was silent, he turned to her, his eyes wide and desperate, he repeated himself, "Why?"

"I . . . I don't know." It was obviously not the answer he wanted, because he tried to wiggle his hand out of hers and stand up. She tightened her hold on his hand and pulled him back down onto the bed next to her. She leaned into his space and grabbed his chin, pulling his face towards her. "I don't know why _they _don't love you like they should, but I do know this." She kissed him roughly, her chapped lips rubbing briefly against his before she pulled back. "_I_ love you." She whispered fiercely, her hand tight on his chin. "That should be enough for now."

They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments before he sighed and a small, but genuine smile graced his face. "What?" she asked, less fierce than before now that she saw the smile touch her boyfriend's eyes.

"You said you love me." He reached up and took the hand at his chin in his own, before he leaned forward and pressed a sweet and chaste kiss against her lips. He rested his forehead against hers for a few moments before murmuring, "It's enough for me. Enough for _forever_."

She smiled slightly before leaning away and sliding down to lay on the bed. Without a word, he slid behind her and held the comforter up so she could slide underneath. He sat up briefly to grab the blanket she had placed at the end of the bed earlier and unfolded it and draped it over both of them. Once he was situated on top of the comforter but under the blanket, he wrapped his arm around her middle and pulled her close as she snuggled back into him. Just as she was starting to doze off, he pressed a small kiss to her neck and whispered, "Thank you." She just brought her hand up and squeezed the arm slung across her midsection, and then laced her fingers through his. Soon, the late night event caught up to both of them and they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I like this one. :D Actually, I like this one a lot. I hope you did too.**

**Again - about the reviews - I'm so sorry. :( Hopefully, they'll work for this chapter.**

**See you at the end of the week! :D**

**~Remmy:)**


	6. Reason 6

**A/N: Hey guys! :D Look! An early update! Aaaaaaaaaaaand its an uber short one! xD Sorry guys. That's just how it came out. A whopping 328 words. :P Impressive, I know.**

**a random reader (): **Well thanks. ;) I tried to update sooner!  
><strong>The girl who hates Monday's : <strong>I'm glad you love it. ;]

**Enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own _Young Justice_. Meh.

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Reason #6:<br>****How cute they are when they eat****  
>Recommended song:<strong> Keep Your Head Up - Andy Grammer

* * *

><p>"Recognized, Artemis. B-07."<p>

Wally raised his eyebrow from where he was sitting at the counter as the blond archer stalked into the kitchen, her face stormier than usual. Ignoring the annoying resident speedster, she tore open the door to the refrigerator and began to search the shelves.

Wally rolled his eyes at the banging and clanking of jars in the fridge before going back to the Sunday comics, "Good morning to you too."

She plopped down in the seat next to him with a sigh and ripped the lid off the yogurt she had snagged before shoveling it in. Wally glanced back, and snorted in humor at the sight of his teammate stuff in food like he did.

She glanced at him before quickly looking away.

"We have no food in my house." She mumbled around the yogurt.

"Yeah, my house has the same problem. The refrigerator can never stock itself fast enough."

Artemis snorted in response and Wally grinned. His grin faded for a moment but came back almost as quickly as it left as Artemis coughed harshly, covering her mouth as her dark, exotic eyes widened in shock.

"Wait a sec," he laughed in disbelief as she got up to get a paper towel, "Did you just _inhale_ your yogurt?"

She glared at him, but that only made him laugh harder, his entire body shaking and his hands gripping the counter top in an effort to keep him from falling off his stool.

"Oh, that's cute." He mumbled as he wiped the tears away from his green eyes sparkling with mirth.

Artemis opened her mouth to deliver an angry retort before she realized what he said. She snapped her mouth shut as a blush slowly began to climb up her cheeks. She threw the wadded up paper towel at his face as she stalked out of the kitchen.

"Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heh. Cute, right? *waits in silence* Well . . . _I_ thought so . . . :P**

**See you Friday!**

**~Remmy:)**


	7. Reason 7

**A/N: Hey guys! :) Back to regular updates, and all that jazz. ^_^ Oh! And Conner and Megan appear in this one! Kind of. :P More Conner and mentions of Megan.**

**Oh, and a HUGE shoutout to this girl: JeeshGirl15. She left me the most . . . amazing review. I just had to say thank you again. ^.^**

**meeeee (): **Uh, thanks. x)  
><strong>The girl who hates Monday's (): <strong>xD Haha thanks! I actually haven't written up #14 and #15 yet. :P Those two have me kinda stuck. I have some ideas, but they're not panning out at the moment. But I do like the other ones! :D Those are completed and have my stamp of approval . . . except for #10. :P But hey, I gave it a -C in my mind. That's still passing. x)  
><strong>a random reader ()<strong>**:** Thanks and you're welcome. :)  
><strong>person ()<strong>: Thank you, darling. ;]

**Enjoy! :)**

**Oh and this is . . . maybe prom? xD Idk. At my school, prom is for Juniors and Seniors, so, Wally and Artemis could be Juniors. ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #7:  
><strong>**The way they take hours to get dressed but in the end it's all worthwhile****  
>Recommended song:<strong> Ours – Taylor Swift

* * *

><p>Wally groaned, "Ugh, what's taking them so long?"<p>

Connor just stared at him for a moment before returning his gaze to the door to Artemis' room, waiting for the girls to re-appear. Wally unhappily glanced at his watch for the third time in the last minute, frustrated with the results. The digital numbers kept telling him the same thing; the girls were over twenty minutes late. And it was driving him _nuts_.

He groaned again as he slid his eyes shut and leaned his head back against the wall of Artemis' apartment.

"What time did Megan come here so they could start getting ready?" He asked without opening his eyes.

Connor thought about it for a moment, "She left the cave at three."

Wally popped an eye open to stare at Conner incredulously. "They've been in there for almost _four_ _hours_?"

Conner shrugged. They sat in relative silence for a few moments, Wally still slightly unbelieving, mulling over the fact that his girlfriend had been in there for _four hours_ and Conner happily oblivious and content. When the door opened suddenly, they both jumped in surprise and shot to their feet, Wally faster than Conner.

"Artemis, what took so . . ." his words trailed off as he got a look at his girlfriend. His jaw dropped as his mind went blank, his brain on overload from the sight that was before him. Artemis' dress was a deep forest green and strapless, falling to the floor in a swirl of satin and chiffon. Her hair was out of its usual ponytail and done up in a stylistic bun held in with little crystal clips and her earrings were simple crystal studs. Everything about her just _sparkled_.

"Whew, sorry about that." Artemis blew a strand of hair out of her face in a huff as she came to stand in front of Wally. As she tried to stick the stubborn wisp of hair back in her bun, she grumbled, "Megan had to 'fix me'. Whatever that means." She grinned as the hair finally stuck and moved onto his tuxedo, tucking the white rose they chose for their corsage into his front pocket, seemingly unaware of his awestruck expression, "Megan insisted that you would be okay with waiting, but I know that was kind of . . ."

"No, no." He exclaimed holding his hands up as his emerald eyes continued to drink her in. His eyes finally reached her face and the sight took his breath away. "You look . . . amazing." Wally's smile grew as the light blush on her cheeks finished the look. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close, mumbling, "I will _never _be impatient _again_."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Oh, but Wally, we know you will. xD You silly, impatient redhead. :3**

**See you soon. :)**

**~Remmy:)**

**P.S. Does anyone actually listen the songs that I recommend? :O At all? Just curious.**


	8. Reason 8

**A/N: Hehe. Pre-relationship, surprisingly, considering the ending. ;]**

**The girl who hates Monday's: **You're welcome. :) I'm glad you listen to them too!  
><strong>lalala (): <strong>Thanks! :D

**-Insert Standard Disclaimer Here-**

**. . . sorry, I'm kinda tired. -_-**

**Enjoy, none the less. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #8:  
><strong>**The way they are always warm even if its minus 30 degrees**  
><strong>Recommended song:<strong> Avalanche – Mary Digby

* * *

><p>"This is all <em>your <em>fault!" She yelled, her cheeks a bright pink.

"My fault?" He gaped at her, "How is this _my _fault?"

"You had to piss him off!"

"Well, you're the one who decided that we should take cover in a _cave_!"

"It was the closest spot and you were going to be _shot_! I pulled you out of the way! How was I supposed to know there was going to be a freaking _avalanche_?"

"I didn't _need_ your help!"

"Oh, for the love of . . . you are the most _annoying_, ungrateful and _immature_ jerk I have _ever _met!"

"Yeah, well, you're no princess either! Miss 'Oh I don't _need _your help, I can handle myself.'"

"Well, at least I _can_! You always need the team to help you out of the scrapes you get yourself into."

"That is _so _not true! I can take care of myself."

"Huh, right. Is that why you're the one injured and I'm not." There was a brief moment of silence, then, "Oh my God, Wally! You're _bleeding_!"

He hissed, "Yeah. Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Well here, let me help you . . ."

"No _thank_ you. I think you've done enough." He stalked over to the other side of the cave and leaned against it, his hand covering the gunshot wound in his bicep, glaring daggers at her the entire time.

She sat down with a huff and hung onto her indignant fury, purposely trying to keep herself mad at him.

They sat opposite of each other in the cold and cramped little cave, as far away from each other as they could be. After about an hour, the temperature in the cave had dropped significantly and Artemis' anger was fading away as quickly as the heat was. She glanced over at Wally from where she was curled against the wall and felt a pang in her chest at the sight. His eyes were shut as he slumped against the wall, his head hanging so that his chin touched his chest. She stared down at her boots, the beginnings of guilt starting to fill her gut. He had been _shot _and she _argued _with him? What? – all for the sake of her pride? Her gaze intensified into a glare as she made her decision. Before she could let her old self take over and make her hate him again, she stood, on shaky legs, and slowly inched along the Wally until she was next to him.

When she finally reached him, her shaking legs gave out and she slid out from underneath her, so she slid down the wall with a silent breath of relief. She shut her eyes for a moment, before opening them and turning her eyes to her motionless teammate.

"Wally?" She reached over and gripped his shoulder, shaking it until he sluggishly opened his eyes.

"W-wally? Wally!"

"Mmphf. W-what?"

"I'm . . . I'm s-sorry."

He was quiet for a moment, his chest shuddering with every breath. "It's – it's okay."

She breathed another silent sigh of relief and they sat in silence for a few moments, Artemis' hand resting of his shoulder. Some time had passed before Artemis' cold-numbed mind decided to point out a very disturbing fact: Wally felt cold. Correction: _Kid Flash_ (whose body temperature ran at a toasty 127*degrees) felt cold. _He _felt cold to _her_, a normal person with normal body heat.

_This is not good_.

"Wally? H-hey. W-why – why are you s-so cold?"

His breath puffed out in front of them as he released an audible sigh, "T-the c-combination of the gunsh-shot wound a-and my l-lack of food . . ." he trailed off.

"What?" She blinked her eyes and shook her head, trying to rid herself of the fog that was gradually settling over her mind, before shaking his shoulder again to rouse him.

He came to with a start and stared at her for a second, confused. Before she could say anything, he remembered and nodded. He gestured to his arm where the compartments build into his suit were open, "My c-cupboards are b-bare."

"No. W-what I m-meant was, why is that import-tant?"

He stared at her for a moment before answering, "Lack of f-food and the b-blood . . . my body's s-slowing down. It's why I'm c-cold. And w-why I'm n-not heal –'' he took a death breath before finishing, "- _healing_" He smiled a small smile, "Slow is n-never good f-for a sp-speedst-ter."

She stared at him with wide eyes, slightly afraid. Without another word, she climbed into his lap, lifting his good arm and so she could tuck herself underneath it. She slipped her arms around his torso and rested head on his shoulder.

Wally sighed happily as some of her warmth seeped into him. He tightened his arm around her shoulder. "Y-you're warm."

She snorted, glancing up at him, "T-that was k-kind of the idea, Wall-man."

He let out some breathless laughter and leaned his face against the top of her head, content.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: :D Got some more meat on this one, eh?**

**See you all on Friday. :)**

**~Remmy:)**


	9. Reason 9

**A/N: Oh, I love the irony of the first recommended song for this story. x)  
><strong>**. . . o****h, please tell me you get it. D:**

**The girl who hates Monday's (): **Hahaha. :) Here it is!

**As always, enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: **_Young Justice _does not belong to me. :P The box of Cheerios I'm munching on **is** mine and I'm _not_ sharing. So take _that_ DC/CartoonNetwork! **:D  
><strong>. . . you know they're jealous. ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #9:  
><strong>**The way they look good no matter what they wear**  
><strong>Recommended song(s):<strong> Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney

* * *

><p>"Oh, hello Wally."<p>

He smiled slightly, shifting his weight back and forth as he tried to peer around the door, "Hey Ms. Crock. Is Artemis here? I tried calling her phone, but . . ."

"Oh, I'm sorry Wally. Artemis hasn't been feeling well. She stayed home from school today."

"Oh. Flu?"

"No, I think it's just a cold, but she's awfully stopped up and tired and _refuses_ to eat anything." Ms. Crock rolled her eyes, before looking back at the boy, who now had a preoccupied look on his face. "I suppose I could let you in." She winked, "I'm sure she wouldn't mind a visit from her boyfriend."

He looked back at, startled, and laughed, "Okay. Oh, wait! I'll be right back." He zipped away, leaving Ms. Crock blinking. He was back within a minute with an apologetic grin and a white bag in his hand, "Sorry that took so long, the line was _huge_."

She chuckled, before pushing the door open wider and wheeling back before rolling into the kitchen, "Its fine. Come on in; Artemis is on the couch."

Wally followed her in and quickly shut the door behind him. He walked straight over to the couch and was greeted by the sight of his girlfriend asleep with _Jeopardy! _playing on the small television. He smiled softly as he set the bag down on the table in front and moved to stand in front of her. He lifted her shoulder up a bit and sat down, settling her so her head was pillowed on his lap. He grabbed the remote from where it was resting on her stomach and hit the mute.

He was only slightly surprised when a snuffly voice says, "'nless you're lookin' for a broken finger, I suggest you turn that back on. Carla was gettin' close to the daily double."

He chuckled and leaned down to kiss her forehead as her brown eyes opened and slowly focused on his face, "Hey there, beautiful. How're you feeling?"

"Like crap." She took a deep breath and launched into a coughing fit. Startled, Wally helped her sit up. When the coughing had subsided, he shifted slightly and pulled her so she was sitting against his chest and he was leaning back against the arm of the couch.

"I can see that." He murmured as she took another deep breath and leaned against him, trying to stave off another cough.

Suddenly, he felt her body freeze and he froze in response. Just as suddenly, she shot of the couch and quickly wrapped herself in the blanket, tucking a stray strand of her blond hair that had fallen out of her ponytail self-consciously behind her ear.

"Arty! What . . ."

She backed away towards her room, her brown eyes darting around the room; looking at anything but him, "Just . . . give me a minute. I'll go change and . . ."

He was up off the couch in a flash and holding both of her arms, steadying her before she could fall over. "Artemis," he said seriously, "Get your sick butt back on that couch."

"But, I . . ."

"You look _fine_. You look amazing in whatever you wear anyways, even if its pajama shorts and a tank," he nodded to her current attire, not seeing her already flushed cheeks grow darker.

"But . . ."

"Nope," he said definitively, reflexively covering her mouth with his hand and leaning closer, his dark green eyes sincere, "You. Are. Beautiful. You're my girlfriend; of course you're hot!" She scoffed behind his hand, but her eyes were brighter and he felt a more genuine smile creep across his face, before becoming mock-serious once more, "Unfortunately, you also _feel_ hot," he semi-joked, moving his hand from her mouth to her forehead. He frowned and before she could blink, she had been scooped up and deposited back on the couch, Wally situated behind her once more. "Better." He murmured, nestling his face against her neck.

"Mhm," She agreed, "Hey," she blinked her large, dark eyes a few times to clear them so she could focus on the object on the table, "What's in the bag?"

Wally grinned and reached over to snag it, "Soup from Leonard's*. Your mom said you weren't eating much." He shook the bag a little. "You interested?"

She muttered something under her breath about stupid (wonderful) speedster boyfriends and snatched the bag from his hands, opening the flaps and peering inside at the container of soup and the two slices of garlic bread. She glanced back at him, "Garlic bread?"

He shrugged, a grin on his face, "I figure if we both eat one, neither of us can complain about garlic breath."

She shook her head in disbelief at his logic, with a small smile on her face. She pulled out the soup and the spoon and popped off the lid. Wally quickly snatched one of the two garlic breads and snagged the remote, hitting the un-mute button on the television.

"_Welcome back to Jeopardy! John is in the lead with $1,500 and Carla is in second with . . ._"

Wally grinned as Artemis groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Told ya they get better! :D Okay, so I'm uploading this one early because I just realized that I leave tonight to go visit family for the 4th of July. So, this one is getting posted early and reason #10 is getting posted a little late. x) It should be up by Tuesday.**

*** Lenoard's is an imaginary restaurant I made up. x) But it is based off of this guy I know at my work. He makes the most _amazing _food. :D Brought me chili for lunch the other day. I figured Artemis should get some quality food, so I had Wally stop by. ^_^**

**Have a lovely weekend!**

**~Remmy:)**


	10. Reason 10

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhh, so, hey guys. ^_^' What's up?**

**I'm so sorry about the wait. D: I didn't return from my 'weekend' until very early Wednesday morning (like, 2am early) and, I must admit, I was a bit stuck on chapters. But, you should be proud of me! :D I managed to write down four different chapter ideas on my trip, so, hopefully, I don't fall behind. Again. Dx Also, my horse got really sick yesterday, so I had to go take care of him. -_- Its just a lot to worry about. Meh.**

**And over 100 reviews? Guys, I'm speechless. :D This is a first. Actually, going over 50 reviews is also a first for me but, dang. 100 sounds impressive. ^_^ So, thank you all so much! You rock!**

**And Anons? D: There were so many of you that I put you guys in here . . . and it made one hella long A/N. So, for the sake of space, I had to take you out. But, I thank you all for your kind words. *bows***

**Oh! And a quick shoutout for Jack V, who left me 5 different reviews. :3 Thanks bud!**

**I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: **Young Justice = Not Mine

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #10:  
><strong>**The way she fishes for compliments even though you both know she's the most beautiful thing on this earth**  
><strong>Recommended song(s): <strong>Just the Way You Are – Bruno Mars

* * *

><p>"Artemis." He knocked on her door softly, "C'mon, everyone's waiting."<p>

He heard a muffled shuffling behind the door and took a small step back as it opened to reveal his girlfriend, her face stormy, her normally meticulous ponytail all askew and her dress rumpled. "Wally . . ."

He smiled, his green eyes soft, "Hey beautiful."

She shook her head, her brown eyes swirling with too many emotions to count; shame, confusion, fear . . . "Don't call me that, we both know I'm not." She left the door open and walked into room and sat at the large mirror, her head bowed. He followed her in and slid the door shut with a soft _snick_, before making his way over to stand behind her.

He studied her face in the mirror for a minute; her downcast eyes, her slumped shoulders. Without a word, he gently tugged the hair tie out of her hair so that it fell down her back and picked up the brush. He silently brushed out her long blond hair, pretending not to notice the dark eyes watching him in the mirror. When he was done he discarded the hair tie and picked up a black hair band, silently handing over to her and watching as her shaking fingers took it from him and placed it on her head. He grabbed her hand and tugged her off her stool and turned her so she faced him. He quietly straightened and smoothed out her dress, before reached up and cupping her cheek, his thumb rubbing her cheek as they both stared at each other silently.

After a minute he smiled and whispered, "C'mon. You and I both know that you're the most beautiful thing on this earth." He gave a tug on her hand as he stepped out the door, urging her to follow, "Let's go show them."

With a small smile, she stepped over the threshold.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short story is . . . short? :/ And mushy. My apologises. Next one is better, I promise. ;]**

**~Remmy:)**


	11. Reason 11

**A/N: Two uploads in one day? Man, I must love you guys A LOT. x) And with my favorite one shot to date! :D**

**blahblahblah. This one is all dialogue. And is set during-relationship. **

**So, enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: ***mutters* ...

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #11:  
><strong>**How cute they are when they argue****  
>Recommended song(s):<strong> Shut up and Kiss Me – Orianthi

* * *

><p>"And you always fold the socks the <em>wrong way<em>, and . . . Wally!"

"What?"

"Will you stop smiling? We're supposed to be arguing here."

"Oh. We are?"

"_Yes_, we are."

"Why?"

"_Wally_!"

"What?"

"You're just so . . . so . . ."

"Awesome? Attractive? Amazing? Any of those will do."

". . . annoying!"

". . . that wasn't one of the options."

"_Wally!_"

"I'm sorry! It's hard to argue when all I want to do is kiss you!"

"What? Wallace West . . ."

"Ouch! I'm _sorry_! I'm just trying to be honest! No need to get violent . . ."

"You want to _kiss _me? Right now? Really?"

"Yes! You're my girlfriend! I'm your boyfriend! We're supposed to kiss."

"But we're having an _argument_."

". . . do we need to have an argument?"

"What?"

"I mean, is this argument necessary?"

"Well . . . no . . ."

"Then why are we arguing when we could be doing something else? Or kissing?"

". . . well, I guess . . ."

" . . ."

"_Ow!_ I thought that was the 'okay' to kiss you!"

"_That _wasn't the okay to kiss me. _This_ is."

". . ."

"Oh. I think I like it when you kiss me first."

"Whatever West. Let's go catch a movie or something."

"So . . . we're not arguing anymore?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This one is a personal favorite, simply because, as my mother pointed out a while back, **_how exactly do you fold socks the wrong way_**? And the answer: no idea. xD But apparently Wally knows how because he did and it pissed off Artemis.**

**Later Gators! :D**

**~Remmy:)**


	12. Reason 12

**A/N: Rambling bambling goodness! :D Yeah! Er. *clears throat* This one is a little . . . elaborate than the others. And longer. At is a little more . . . well, rambling.**

**Forgive me?**

**Seriously. Most of this story is unnecessary. :P I hit the reason in a little more than 500 words. The other +1500 is just . . . story. xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #12:  
><strong>**How their hand always seems to find ours**  
><strong>Recommended song: <strong>Such Great Heights - Postal Service

* * *

><p>"Wally? Wally! Where are you?"<p>

"Artemis? Artemis, is that you?"

"Of course it's me! Keep talking; I'm going to try and find you."

"Are you still you? Did he get you too?"

"No . . . I'm still me . . . I think. It's . . . it's kind of hard to think right now."

"What? Wally, are you hit?"

"N-no. Concussion, I think. That's it."

"Concussion?" She repeated, a bad feeling forming in the pit of her stomach and growing, "How bad?" There was silence and she panicked a little, "Wally!"

"I don't know! I can't think!"

"Okay! Easy, Wally. Breathe." She tried to soothe him, but to no avail.

"Crap. Crap crap crap. It wasn't supposed to end this way," he panicked, "I supposed to go out spectacularly. You know, blaze of glory and all that. Not," he hesitated briefly, and his voice became uncharacteristically timid, "In a dark metal box, running out of air every second . . ."

"Wally! Stop panicking and using up our oxygen! Help me find a way out of here!"

There was another silence, before he responded, sounding more confused than before, "Artemis? You're here too?"

_He already asked me that_. "Yeah genius. Been here the whole time."

"How was I supposed to know? It's dark!"

"Yeah, thanks for that Captain obvious." She waited again for a response, "Wally?"

"Actually, it's really dark. It's really, really dark . . ."

"Wally? Damn it, where are you?" She continued feeling along wall until she hit Wally's shaking form, upright and leaning against the wall. She rested her hand on shoulder and tried to spin him to face her. "Hey, you okay? Wally?"

"I'm not fond of the dark." He said simply, trying to be nonchalant and failing.

"Yeah, I can see that." She paused to see if he try to brush it off by making a joke, but he remained silent.

"So," she started hesitantly as she tried to casually lean against the wall, so she could be next to him, "Childhood fear, or . . .?"

She could feel him trying to still his trembling body, and failing as his shakes increased until he was practically vibrating, "Well . . . kind of . . . my dad . . ."

"Hey hey," she frantically tried to soothe him, thinking of her own father and finding that she understood his . . . fear. "I understand, okay? My dad . . ." she hesitated, but kept going, "Well, he was 'fond' of small spaces," she said vaguely, "Probably like your dad was 'fond' of dark spaces. Actually," she continued, her voice quieter, "Small spaces like this."

They sat in silence for a while, only sound of Wally's heavy breathing permeating the empty space. She heard him swallow and clear his throat as he seemingly regained control of his body again. "Thanks Artemis."

She nodded even though he couldn't see it, "Yeah."

* * *

><p>They were quiet again, resting in companionable silence as breathing became harder. Wally tried desperately to push the thoughts of his father out of his head, just as he knew Artemis was trying to do the same. He hadn't expected her to spill anything about her past or her father, certainly not to comfort him, of all people. Considering she had already defied everything he had ever thought of about her, he was shocked when Artemis' hand slid into his (<strong>AN: Right there!**) The shock wore off quickly and he squeezed her hand gratefully, silently thanking her for her support in the dark.

After having been on their feet for what seemed like hours, Artemis slid to the floor and tugged Wally down with her.

"Artemis, hey, you okay?" He reached over in the dark, trying to touch her.

"Y-yeah. Just a bit dizzy."

They were quiet for a moment before Wally's serious voice broke the silence, "We're starting to run out of oxygen."

Artemis took a careful breath, "Looks like it."

There was a tense silence, and Wally contemplated this, trying to think of possible escape scenarios. After being so uncharacteristically silent for so long, Artemis decided it was time to bring him out of his musings.

"Wally?"

"Hm?"

"What're you thinking?"

He paused for a moment then answered slowly, as if he were thinking out loud, "I'm thinking I'm going to get us out of here."

Suddenly, he stood and pulled her up with him. She stumbled and he quickly threw an arm around her waist to steady her, not even thinking of their close proximity, though Artemis felt a blush rise up her cheeks and was thankful for the darkness. Wally used his free hand to feel the smooth metal of the wall next to them.

When Artemis could think again, she asked, "How?"

"I'm thinking that if I can vibrate _through_ this wall – without it exploding," he added wryly, "Then I can go and open the door for you."

She was quiet for a moment, "You're going to leave me?"

"I don't want to," he emphasized softly, his voice slightly tinged with desperation, "But I can't think of another way to save you."

She was quiet for another moment before asking, "Can't you . . . can't you take me with you?"

He leaned closer to where her voice was, "You know I would if I could, but I don't even know if I'll get out unscathed." He paused, waiting for her response and slightly alarmed when he didn't get one, "Artemis?"

"That wasn't reassuring, Wally."

He let out a strained laugh, "Well . . . do you have any better ideas?"

She sighed, "No, not really."

He smiled slightly at the admission before becoming serious once more, "Okay, time to give this a shot." He let go of Artemis and pushed off the wall. He stumbled when a wave of dizziness hit him. He grunted and fell back against the wall with a thump.

"Wally?" He heard her panicked voice next to him. He felt her hand touch his shoulder, and once she confirmed it was his shoulder, it travels upwards, up his neck until it was tapping his face. "Wally! Wally, Wally can you hear me?"

He groaned and turned his face away from the hand and attempted to stand, "I'm fine. Help me up?"

Her hand slid down his neck and down his shoulder, down to his arm and hooked a hand under his elbow. He grunted and pushed up against the wall until he was standing again.

"I don't know about this Wally," she fretted*, "Maybe you should wait . . ."

"No!" he felt her startle at his outburst and softened his voice in response, "No, we can wait any longer. The longer we wait, the less air you have." He took a deep breath and gently uncurled her fingers, releasing his arm. He listened to her heavy breathing in the darkness for a moment, trying to steady his nerves.

The redhead pressed his palms and the soles of his feet against the metal lid, closing his eyes and praying this wouldn't be as painful as the last time. He took a deep breath and began to vibrate. He'd only ever had to vibrate through doors before, but not a wall made of solid steel. And the thinner doors had given him a terrible nosebleed. As his molecules began to separate, fear boiled up inside of him. He pushed through the wall of the container inch by inch until he couldn't feel the hot air of the enclosed metal box at his back. And damn, it hurt. It was like a thousand bullets ripping through his body, the pain level rising the further in he got. He wanted to stop, oh how badly he wanted to stop. But if he stopped now, he'd be stuck, squished into steel forever. And Artemis would die. She couldn't die.

She couldn't die.

When he felt cool hands on his hands, he wanted to cry out in relief, to gasp and breathe in the cool air, except that his face wasn't reassembled yet. He pushed a little harder and soon he slumped out of the wall and onto the tiled laboratory floor. Wally sucked in a gulp of air and he yelped, his whole body curling in with a spasm of pain with the action. Something was wrong. He coughed, spitting out a mouthful of blood onto the floor. Crap.

He lay there for a second, debating on the consequences of moving with his body screwed up the way it was. Except that she was waiting and . . . dying. He pushed away his pain as much as he could and focused on finding a way to get her out. He pushed himself to his knees and crawled towards the monitors not too far away from the box. He dragged himself up so that he was eyelevel with what looked to be the main one, smacking his palms against the keys desperately. An off switch, a hatch open button, something. Anything. He wasn't an experienced hacker, like Robin was, but he did know common sense. His bleary eyes studied the keyboard before noticing the large red button.

Villains. Not the brightest bunch.

With the last of his strength, he slammed his fist down on the button and slid to the floor.

* * *

><p>She was alone.<p>

He had left her alone in the dark.

Artemis sucked a breath in between her teeth and shut her eyes, trying to shake some sense back into herself.

"It's okay, it's okay . . . he's – he's coming back . . . it's okay, he's coming back . . . he's coming for me . . . it's okay, it's okay . . . I'm not alone, not alone . . . not alone, always alone . . . always alone, always . . ."

Maybe she wouldn't be getting out of this one.

Just when she had convinced herself that she wouldn't be surviving, the lid started to slide open. Slowly but surely it moved, revealing a sliver of light and a gust of air cool air. Artemis turned her head towards it and sucked in the fresh, cool air.

She crawled on her hands and knees towards the now open door, her eyes squinting at the bright light of the lab outside. As soon as she made it over the threshold of the door, she collapsed, her cheek pressed to the tile as she breathed, her eyes sliding shut.

After a moment, she rolled over onto her side as a nagging thought made its way to the forefront of her mind.

_Where's Wally?_

She sat up and scanned the room until her dark eyes spotted a splash of red and yellow. Red and yellow that _wasn't moving_.

She inhaled sharply, _blood, too much blood_, "Oh . . . God . . ."

_Wally._

* * *

><p>The Flash had said Wally was going to be fine. He had calmly explained that Kid Flash hadn't had enough training to pass through such thick objects, and he'd reassembled himself wrong. With Superman's X-ray vision, he quickly found the problem and was able to vibrate his own atoms, activating Wally's to do the same so he could put things back the way they should be. Everything else was fine, but Wally had twisted a few bones, including one in his arm, and when the Flash set them back in place he said they would probably feel sore for a few days.<p>

So Wally's mentor had carried him to one of the guest rooms and tucked him in, reassuring the team that he'd wake up soon, suggesting they let him rest, and then running off to go meet up with the rest of the League for recon and to call his wife.

She slowly walked towards the hallway and down to the guest rooms.

She hesitated at the door, _Flash said to let him rest . . ._

She punched the code in carefully and winced when the door whooshed open. She walked in quietly and sat on the edge of his bed, her dark eyes solemn.

Hesitantly, she reach out, tracing strap of the sling Wally's arm, following the curve of his clavicle, just like she had in the box, to his throat and then his jaw, fingers lingering as she felt the steady flow of breath against his skin.

She sighed, relief flooding through him before she buried her face against the sleeping redhead's chest, letting out a soft sob. _He's alive, he's alive_, her heart thrummed just as her mind babbled, _Oh God wow oh wow thank you Wally thank you thank you . . ._

Wally sleepily grabbed her hand and squeezed it before falling back asleep with a smile for the shaking blonde draped over him.

_You're welcome._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Why hello. :)**

*** Fretted? WTF? xD Since when does Artemis 'fret'. Good Lord.**

**'Kay. I'm done. My horse is still sick, so I'll try my hardest to get this up on Friday.**

**~Remmy:)**


	13. Reason 13

**A/N: Hey guys! :D This one is ****slightly AU. It's all hypothetical, of course. If Wally wasn't such a blabber mouth and didn't spread his secret ID around like butter on toast, this story might actually be plausible. . But we all know Wally = 'Kid Mouth'.**

**Therefore, for the sake of this story, Artemis does not know that Wally West = Kid Flash . . . but Robin does. ;]  
><strong>

**BECAUSE ROBIN KNOWS ALL.**

**. . . c'mon, you know he does. ^.^**

**Enjoy. :D**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own. If I did own . . . well, lets just say that none of them would be an impossibility. ;]

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #12:  
><strong>**The way they smile**  
><strong>Recommended song: <strong>Smile – Uncle Cracker

* * *

><p>"You know what? I think you like him."<p>

"_What?_" Artemis stared, flabbergasted, at the small, blue eyed boy in front of her.

"You heard me."

"I don't . . . there's no way . . . I'm mean . . ." She lowered her voice, throwing a suspicious glace around before turning her eyes back on Richard, "Come on, it's _Kid Flash_."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "I know. And I'm sure you don't. Like him, I mean. You just stare at him every time he walks into the room. And get flustered really easily."

"I do _not_!"

He snickered, "Yeah, I know you don't. Instead, you guys act like you're five again; when pulling each other's hair and flinging insults was the accepted way to let someone you like 'em."

She glared at him, "For the last time Batboy! I. Do. Not. Like. Him!"

"Hey guys."

They blinked, startled at the freckled, red haired boy in front of them. Artemis sized him up as he stuffed his hands in his pocket and smiled sheepishly, seemingly sorry for startling them, noting him to be about her age.

Dick relaxed, a slight smile on his face and he raised his hand for a high five, "Hey, West."

The grinning boy stepped forward, smacking his hand with Dick's as Artemis stared at him suspiciously, "Who are _you_?"

Dick's smile was secretive and amused as he gestured towards the slouching boy, "Wallace West, meet Artemis Crock."

Wally stared at her for a moment, before a large grin broke out across his face, "Friend from school, bro?" Dick just smirked. West held out his hand, his grin still large and slightly flirtatious, "I'm Wally."

Artemis looked up into his eyes and was stopped dead and her jaw dropped. He had the same deep emerald, gold flecked eyes that Kid Flash had.

"Artemis," Dick hissed, nudging her in the side with his elbow.

Her eyes suddenly focused back on his outstretched hand "Oh, uh, I'm Artemis."

As they shook hands, Wally's smile dimmed a little and his eyes became serious as he enveloped her long fingers in his large and warm hand, "It's nice to meet you Artemis." She glanced up at him, almost shyly, a small, genuine, smile gracing her face. He held onto her hand, studying her face for a brief second before his grin returned, "You know, you're prettier when you smile."

She blinked, startled, "Excuse me?"

"You should, um, smile more. Y'know, not look so grumpy all the time?" He threw her a cute half smile before releasing her hand and saluting Dick with a, "I'll see you later, man" before zipping off at a speed she was sure Kid Flash would've been jealous of, leaving a stunned Artemis behind. She stared after him for a few seconds, before turning Dick. "_Who_ was that?"

Dick just grinned: mission successful.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aaaaaaaaaand this would never happen in real life. :P Or the show. For one, Wally might be a little slow on the uptake sometimes, but he's not stupid. Artemis Crock = Artemis-on-his-team? I mean, geez Wally! xD How many girls named Artemis do you know?**

**. . . don't answer that. :/**

**Wally: *blinks innocently***

**~Remmy:)**


	14. Reason 14

**A/N: Sorry this is a little late. Its getting really hard for me to find time to write. I'm just warning you guys that I may miss an update or something, because of lack of editing/writing time. Under a lot of pressure at work, but I'm trying for you guys. :) I'm trying so hard not to dissapoint.**

**Part I/II**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own, and I don't think I'd ever want to. o_o I don't want a bunch of rabin fangirls on my case. And I don't want to be responsible for the late episodes. Do you?

**Enjoy, my friends. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #14:  
><strong>**The way you feel when you see her name on the caller ID after you've had a big fight  
>Recommended song: <strong>All I Ever Wanted – Basshunter

* * *

><p>His dull eyes started up at the empty ceiling of his apartment, having finally decided that laying here and getting depressed over her was more productive than actually getting up, dusting himself off and moving on with his life. His eyes roamed across the ceiling aimlessly, angrily mulling over the fight that he had with Artemis.<p>

He had just tried to be the good boyfriend; ask her what was wrong, prepared to let her rant about her father or an old enemy or school drama. What he wasn't ready for was for her to coldly brush him off as if he wasn't anything to her. Like they hadn't been dating the last few years or anything. Like there was _nothing _between them. Back to step one, back in the cave for the first time where she called him Baywatch and he had angrily tried to fight the blush climbing up his 15 year old freckled cheeks.

Whatever, right? He'd done this single thing before, right? It couldn't be that hard. First . . . ah . . . first . . .

Crap. Was it sad that he couldn't remember life before Artemis?

* * *

><p>"<em>Alright, what the hell is up with you, Missy? I'm trying to be nice to you and you just throw it back in my face? What is-"<em>

"_Take a hint, West. Leave me alone."_

"_West? What the-? Artemis, did I do something wrong? Say something? You gotta help me out here. Was it-?"_

"_Oh God, will you just shut up?"_

"_Fine. Shutting up."_

"_And leave."_

* * *

><p>Artemis groaned, burying her head in her pillow as she tried to push out the image of Wally's open face reflecting hurt as her harsh words hit home. Even worse was the image of his face hardening and his beautiful emerald eyes becoming shuttered and opaque, unreadable as he zipped away from her, leaving her alone with herself. But whatever. He left her alone. Just what she wanted right?<p>

Right?

* * *

><p>"<em>What it because I was talking with Supergirl? Because, you gotta know it was nothing. I mean, Kara's gorgeous and all, but she's not-"<em>

"_Oh God, will you listen to yourself? This is exactly why this won't work."_

"_Wait . . . what?"_

"_You heard me."_

"_I . . . don't . . . understand."_

"_You wouldn't. Forget it, Wally. Just . . . just leave me alone."_

"_Fine. Consider yourself alone."_

* * *

><p>He was so <em>stupid<em>. He had let the most important thing in life just _slip away_. God, what a coward. Can't (won't) even fight for her, even if it means going up against her stupid mind and her awful past to get through to her. He had just let her go.

He angrily shook his head, furious with himself and full of self loathing. _I don't deserve her anyway. _And that somehow made it easier for him to deal with. Made the loss of . . . _her_ . . . somehow more bearable. Like he was never meant to have her anyways.

* * *

><p>"<em>God Rob, I don't even know what happened. She just . . ."<em>

"_Wait a second . . . she broke _up_ with you?"_

"_I think so."_

"_That can't be right."_

"_Well, gee Rob. Maybe I misunderstood the 'leave me alone' part. The part that sounded a hell of a lot like a goodbye."_

"_But she . . ."_

"_But she _what_? I guess she just got tired of me. I was waiting for it to happen."_

"_Hey! No pity parties here, West. If I've stuck it this far with you and she had stuck it this long . . . well, I thought she was in for the long haul like me."_

"_Guess you thought wrong, Rob. But thanks."_

* * *

><p>She stared at the phone, at war with herself. Her heart fought valiantly and desperately to snatch it up, dial the number she knew by heart and hear the voice that she had come to (love) depend on so much.<p>

Her brain fought logically but ruthlessly, squashing her heart's attempts by reminding her of several important facts: _why would he want to talk to you? You're the one who broke his heart. Threw it on the floor, ground it under your shoe and walked away. And now you're going to go groveling back? He's not going to take you, not when there's probably someone better out there for him. Some sweet, nice, normal girl like an Amanda or a Jessica or a Linda. Someone who will be lucky to have him and won't ruin his life with her presence_.

Not the way she has.

Something inside of her broke.

* * *

><p>"<em>Artemis? Good, you're home. Tell me, when is Wally coming back over? I promised to make him some Pho the next time he came over for dinner."<em>

"_Mom, he's not . . . he won't be coming over anymore."_

"_What? Why not? Artemis, what happened?"_

" _. . ."_

"_No . . . don't . . . don't tell me you broke that boy's heart. Artemis!"_

"_I'm sorry!"_

"_. . ."_

"_Mom?"_

"_Do not apologize to me, Artemis. I thought . . . you were just so happy. You managed to find something good in your life. You were so much better, so much happier."_

"_I know, Mom."_

"_Just . . . do not let it be a mistake."_

* * *

><p>Wally startled as his phone rang, Basshunter pumping out a rhythm as his phone vibrated closer and closer to the edge, close to falling off the edge of his dresser. Dragging himself out of his moping, he lurched off the bed and leaned over the dresser, feeling himself grow cold as he saw the caller ID. He almost didn't answer it, spinning to walk towards his bed, before spinning back and snatching it up, flipping it open and pressing it to his ear and grinding out a "Hello?" before he could talk himself out of it.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>tbc<br>to be continued**_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Dun, dun dun. ****Stay tuned, folks. :D Part I/II.**

**See you all on Friday!**

**~Remmy:)**


	15. Reason 15

**A/N: Hello. :) I'm back. With the conclusion.**

**Part II/II**

**Disclaimer: **I'm good. I've got my horse and my puppy and my three cats. ;) I've got enough to worry about.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #15:  
><strong>**The way she says "let's not fight anymore" even though you know an hour later . . .**  
><strong>Recommended song: <strong>If My Heart Was a House – Owl City

* * *

><p>There was a brief pause as the other person hesitated. Wally almost hung up, his nerves so frayed that he wasn't sure if he could handle this too when he heard her voice on the other end, the words rushing out of her mouth at a speed that Wally almost admired, "So-hey-I'm-kind-of-outside-of-your-Uncle's-house-and-I-was-wondering-if-you-were-there-or-if-we-could-talk."<p>

Wally let the phone drop from his ear and sighed, feeling much more tired than he probably should. If Rob were here, he'd probably advise against it, saying something about it hurting him more than it helping him. But . . . if Barry were there, he'd probably just shrug with a _"What could it hurt? I mean, the worst that happens is that you get rejected. And, since that already happened once, it shouldn't be a problem."_

With a shrug, he brought the phone up to his ear again, "I'm at the apartment. Spare key's under the mat." Without waiting for a response, he snapped the phone shut and sagged against the wall next to his dresser, wondering what the hell he was doing.

* * *

><p>Artemis stalked down the hallway, her face determined. She slid to a stop in front of the door to Aprartment 10, suddenly losing her nerve. Wally was on the other side. Oh God, <em>what was she doing<em>? She should've just left it alone. It would've been so much better that way. He could've moved on.

Oh well. Too late now.

She bent down and got the key out from underneath the mat taking a deep breath and steeling herself as she slid the key into the lock and turned it, feeling the door snick open.

She swung the door open, taking in the seemingly empty apartment with something akin to disappointment where she should've felt relief or anger; relief that she dodged a bullet or anger that he slipped out on her.

"I'm here." She jumped, spinning around in time to see Wally walk out of the kitchen with two steaming mugs of coffee in either hand. He sank down onto the reclining chair in the corner and motioned her towards the couch. She sat on the edge, feeling nervous about the situation. Wally handed over the mug and she smiled gratefully, her pale hands wrapping around the mug and absorbing the warmth.

They sat in silence for a while, sipping at their coffee and avoiding each other's gaze. Finally, Wally sighed, "What do you want?"

"I just . . . I just wanted to apologize to you. My behavior towards you . . . well, it wasn't fair."

Tired green eyes stared out at her from a pale, freckled face covered slightly by gorgeous red hair. "Its alright. I . . . I understand." He wouldn't look at her, instead, starting into his coffee cup, long pale finger tracing the rim.

They sat in uncomfortable silence for a while before Artemis blurted, "I'm sorry."

He glanced up, startled, before nodding to her, "I know."

She glanced down at her shaking hands before glancing back up at him, solid in her resolve, "Not for that. For this." Before he could respond, before he could even blink, she was across the couch, half on his lap as she pressed her full and slightly parted lips against his. He gasped and she took advantage of his open mouth by darting her tongue in to tousle with his, quickly turning the kiss into passionate one as her tongue hungrily searched his mouth and her hands slid up his shirt just as his were wandering up hers, fingers tracing familiar patterns on the sensitive skin of her back. She quickly slipped his shirt over his head, disconnecting their mouths for a second before quickly resituating herself on his lap and reclaiming his mouth for her own, biting down on his lip and smiling as she felt rather than heard his groan.

Before she could even process the movement, she felt a cool breeze before she was pressed into cool sheets that smelled like Wally, with his warm body on top of her. She opened her eyes to see the most satisfying sight above her. Wally was leaning over her, his pale torso gleaming faintly in the moonlight pouring in from the window, his fiery red locks falling in his face as his emerald eyes, dark with desire and lust and love stared down at her. A breathtaking smile spread across his face as he saw her dark brown eyes open to study him. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips, testing. With a mental eye roll at his cautiousness, she bit down on his lip, watching in glee as his startled green eyes flew open wide and he groaned, all of his body pressed fully against hers.

Just before she gets lost in him, she feels the briefest flash of something. A small flicker of uncertainty. Part of her was sorry; sorry for taking this, what she knew was his first time, sorry for forcibly dragging him back down this path because she was too selfish to say goodbye to him. But another part of her wasn't sorry and would never be sorry.

She gasped as his teeth gently nipped at her collarbone, "Let's . . . let's never fight again."

He laughed breathlessly, his body shaking against hers, "Sure thing, beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong><em>fin<em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****Sooooo . . . notice how Artemis is picking up on Wally's habits. And Wally up on hers? Because really, what kind of speedster needs coffee? ^_^**

**Anyways, hope you liked this two-parter. ;] The next one could be connected to this, but it was not written that way. But hey, interpret as you will.**

**~Remmy:)**


	16. Reason 16

**A/N: This next one could be in connection to the last three. It wasn't intended to be like that, but I won't stop you from interpreting it like that. ;] I thought it worked well.**

**Disclaimer: **Nope.

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #16:  
><strong>**The way they kiss you when you've done something nice for her  
>Recommended song: <strong>Easy Like Sunday Morning - Lionel Richie

* * *

><p>She awoke to a silent room. Sleepily, Artemis opened her eyes and was greeted by the warm, fair rays of the sun pouring in from the window and lighting up everything in the room with a soft golden hue. With a large yawn, she stretched her hands over her head before lying back against the pillows, smiling blissfully as she inhales the scent of Wally's scent mixed with the scent of sweat.<p>

Suddenly reminded of her boyfriend's absence, she sat up and studied the room, realizing that Wally wasn't in it. Confused, and irrationally worried that he just left her there, she quickly untangled herself from the covers and stood up, stretching as she went. She decided to get dressed, bending over and pulling on the shorts and t-shirt from last night, grimacing as she noticed the tears in the shirt from when Wally quickly ripped it off. She studied herself in the mirror and after a few moments, she decided with a roguish grin that she actually _liked_ the tears in the shirt.

She opened the door of the bedroom quietly, sticking her head out and surveying the hallway before opening the door all the way and padding bare foot down the hallway to the living room, listening for sounds of Wally. To her relief, she heard pots banging in the kitchen followed by Wally's cursing. She walked in and leaned against the doorframe, staring at something she thought she would never see; her boyfriend cooking. His red hair was still mussed up from sleep and their . . . nightly activities, most of his bare (delicious) torso and sweatpants were covered up by a modest looking red apron. He puttered (_puttered?_) around the kitchen, muttering to himself as he scooped up various objects before glancing back at the open cookbook on the counter next to him. She studied the kitchen, noting the variety of cooking utensils out and the smell and crackle of scrambled eggs in the pan and the stack of steaming waffles on the kitchen island.

With a soft smile, she quietly inquired, "I'm loving the apron, Martha Stewart. You taking requests?"

He jumped and spun to face her, startled at the sound of her voice. He studied her, noticing her unbrushed hair, sticking up at every angle, and her soft features and stance, completely relaxed as she leaned against the doorframe, watching him. He felt a grin slowly spread across his face as he realized that _he _did this. He make her look . . . more relaxed than he'd ever seen her. She was completely calm, her guard down and was regarding him with clear, open, eyes and an unguarded smile. "Well, good morning to you too, sunshine." She just rolled her eyes in response and he grinned, "I've got orange juice, waffles and eggs. What more could you want in a breakfast?"

She wanted to return his grin but frowned as another scent wafted towards her, "You're burning the eggs."

He blinked at her as she walked over and snagged the spatula right out of his hand, "Huh?"

She began stirring and shifting the eggs, making them crackle in the pan, "You can't just let them sit there, you have to move them around, so the bottoms don't burn."

He poked his head over her shoulder to watch and frowned, "Oh."

She smiled and flipped the burner off, "Its fine. They're done anyways." She used the spatula and quickly forked the slightly burned eggs into the plate Wally had zipped over and placed on the counter next to her.

She glanced up at him and noticed his slight frown as he glared at the eggs. "Hey," she tugged on his apron and he stepped closer, his gaze moving from the eggs to his girlfriend's beautiful and amused face. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips to his, smiling against them as she tasted the combination of waffles he must have 'taste tested' and the chocolate of a candy bar he probably snuck earlier. She dragged her lips over to place a kiss on the corner of his mouth and another on his cheek before leaning back in his arms and looking up to study his face. His eyes were closed, the frown gone and in its place a soft, happy and . . . loving smile. His emerald eyes opened and she saw more of those emotions reflected in their depths, especially of the latter.

"Wow," he joked, leaning forward to press a kiss against her forehead and wrapping his arms around her to bring her to his chest, "Remind me to make you breakfast more often."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: "That's why I'm easy. Easy like Sunday morning." :) So, fluffy enough for you?**

**~Remmy:)**


	17. Reason 17

**A/N: Hey guys. :) Reason 17, comin' right up!**

**And, once again, I'm going to apologize for not responding to all your lovely reviews. My horse is now sick **_and_ **injured. He had an injury that could either make him unable to be ridden or put him in enough pain that we'd need to put him down. He's getting an ultrasound today, so the chapter is posted a little later. So, please hang in there with me. ;) I haven't forgotten you all!**

**And wow. :D We've blown past 200 reviews. That means so much to me, guys. :) You're the best!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #17:  
><strong>**The way they kiss you when you say "I love you"**  
><strong>Recommended song:<strong> I Wanna – The All-American Rejects

* * *

><p>"Ugh. And then she wants me to – get this – buy a pink bed spread so<em> it<em> _can match hers. _I mean, come on. Do I look like a 'pink' kind of girl?"

Wally snorted from where he was lounging on the floor next to Artemis' dark green duffle bag filled with all of her archery stuff. They were in indoor shooting range at her college, Artemis was practicing for some big archery competition coming up (and venting out her frustrations) and Wally was listening to her rant. She had started with her classes and teachers and then moved onto her archery instructor (who acts like he knows more than she does, apparently), before rounding on her college roommate. He nodded and rolled his eyes at the appropriate moments, but was mostly contend to sit there and watch her. His gaze drifted from her annoyed face to her form. He was entranced, watching as every single arrow she released hit its intended target, even though her focus was split between him, her thoughts and her shots.

Suddenly, out of the blue, he blurted, "I love you."

She jerked and the arrow she shot flew wide, burying itself in a wooden ceiling beam instead of the target in front of her. She spun to face him, the arrow forgotten, and her dark almond eyes wide. "_What_?"

His mind went into panicked overload, repeating s_hoot shoot shoot, stupid stupid stupid _like a mantra as he tried to catch his scattered thoughts, "Er, what?"

"What did you just say?"

He blinked and was suddenly standing, "Who me? I didn't say anything . . ."

"Yes, you did." She set her bow down and started to advance on him, her ponytail swinging menacingly and her dark eyes intent on . . . something. Frantically, Wally tried to back up, but he tripped over his own two feet and stumbled back into the wall behind him. She reached him quickly and trapped him against the wall with her body, leaning forward so she was pressed against him. "You said," she murmured slowly, as if trying to grasp the meaning, "I love you." His green eyes peered back at her nervously, unsure where her mind was and whether she was mad at him or not. She studied him for a moment before her lips were suddenly pressed against his. His eyes fluttered shut as he kissed her back.

When they both came up for air, she leaned her forehead against his and opened her eyes to startling green. "What – what was that for?"

She smiled and pressed a quick kiss against his lips before leaning back, picking up her bow and walking back towards the targets, "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I thought it was kinda cute. ;) See you all on Monday (hopefully).**

**~Remmy**


	18. Reason 18

**A/N: Hey guys. D:**

**So . . . I know it's been a while. And believe me when I say I'm so so very sorry. And believe me when I promise you that I will never **_**ever **_**abandon this story. Not until I have accomplished every little one-shot in my line up and the story is stamped COMPLETE.**

**That being said, I cannot promise you consistent updates anymore. :( I'm so incredibly sorry about that, but my life is so incredibly hectic right now that I just don't feel right making those promises to you. Mostly because I know I'll break 'em. :P I've just started senior year, I'm finishing up a 12 week college course, my horse is still lame and now my cat (whom I love very dearly and is one of the best friends I've ever had) is very sick. He's not eating consistently and we just found out that he has massive kidney stones.**

**I'm finding time a very hard thing to come by nowadays. :/**

**But enough of that. :) I bring you an update, after a month.**

**Ages: I'm thinking 15, because they're both a little sweeter and it kind of has the 'crush' feeling that Chapter 2 had. :)**

_^^ For those of you who don't remember Chapter 2** (SHAME!)**, it was the sweet falling-asleep-on-the-shoulder one._

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #18:  
><strong>**Actually . . . just the way they kiss you**  
><strong>Recommended song:<strong> Teenage Dream – Boyce Avenue

* * *

><p>"So, if the solution is exothermic, it's heat from the outside, right? So that means that it can't be the endothermic solution you're looking at. You have to look for another kind of reaction . . ."<p>

When Artemis had asked Wally for help on her chemistry homework, she didn't realize that he would be so willing to help her. When she had grudgingly (shyly) asked for help several hours before, his whole face had lit up, like someone had just given him his birthday for Christmas. The redheaded speedster had happily taken her book, scanned the lesson and started chatting easily about her chemistry lesson like they were discussing the latest fashion trends. His expression was so bright, even now, as she watches him babble on about heat and energy, his green eyes quickly glancing between her and the book every few seconds.

Suddenly curious, she tapped his shoulder and when he turned his unsuspecting face towards her, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. She pulled back and slowly opened her eyes and was satisfied to see that it had effectively stopped his chattering. His emerald eyes were large as he stared at her, her sophomore chemistry textbook forgotten in his hands.

"What . . . what was _that _for?"

They hadn't kissed since they had confessed their . . . _like_ . . . for each other (Robin had snickered and called it 'courting', much to Artemis' amusement). Personally, she felt a deep satisfaction in the way it had stopped him cold; not enough to shock him out of his mind (because, honestly, he should have seen it coming), but enough to startle him into speechlessness.

She made Wally West speechless.

And she was very proud of that.

Artemis shrugged, glancing up at him through her lashes, a small smirk on her lips at his reaction, "Dunno." She straightened up and snagged the book out of his lax grip before glancing up at him "So . . . what's a double replacement, again?"

He stared at her for another moment, before hastily clearing his throat and starting his explanation over again, abet at a slower pace. He kept glancing at her nervously for a few minutes, obviously thrown off and a little distracted by her actions. After a few minutes of reading out of the text book, he fell back into a rhythm and got more in depth with his explanation once more, leaving Artemis free to study him once more and smirk to herself.

Wally may be a science genius, but Artemis was pretty sure she liked their chemistry more.

* * *

><p><strong>Just to let you know, all of the chemistry is BS-ed from what I remember of my basic Chem class last year. xD I do not claim that this is accurate in any way, shape or form.<strong>

**Oh, and for those of you who so sweetly asked, my horse's name is **_Rockstar_**. :) That's his show name, and I've made up many nicknames for him. I mostly call him **_Rocky_ **or **_Starkid_ **or some variation of the two.  
><strong>

**p.s. **_Brownie points to the person who gets the Starkid reference!_** :D**

**Oh. And my sick cat's name is Dorrington (**_Dory_**). Just in case you were curious.**

**See you hopefully soon. :)**

**~Remmy:)**


	19. Reason 19

**A/N: This one is a sad one. But I liked the somber quality it came out with. A change of pace.**

**Ages are up to your imagination on this one. But no older than twenties.**

**Oh, and for those of you who are wondering, the **_Starkid _**reference is indeed from A Very Potter Musical (AVPM). If you do not know what this piece of musical genius is, I suggest you YouTube it. Especially if you're a Harry Potter fan.**

**As always, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #19:  
><strong>**The way they fall into your arms when they cry****  
><strong>**Recommended song:** Everything - Lifehouse

* * *

><p>The graveyard was quiet, not many people choosing to come out on this dark Sunday evening. Standing in one section of the grave yard was a small crowd of maybe twenty people, all heads bowed solemnly at the simple oak casket they were gathered around. There was no sound; no sobbing, sniffling or bawling. Nothing except for the low murmuring of the pastor at the front<p>

"_Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to honor the brave life of Paula Crock_ . . ."

At the front of the congregation, a relatively small group of people stood, still except for the small breeze that ruffled their hair and rippled their dark clothing. Off to one side stood four young adults; a talk, dark skinned young man in a dark black turtleneck, a short, ebony haired boy in dark sunglasses and a tall, pale young man with dark hair and piercing blue eyes holding a small young woman with light red hair and watery hazel eyes.

On the opposite side stood three men; one tall, dark hair and eyes, with a solemn look, one with short, blond hair and uncharacteristically serious green eyes and one with a frowning mouth surrounded by a blond beard.

One by one, they each approached the coffin. No one said a word, save the bearded man. He set a white rose on the lid of the casket and pressed a gentle kiss into the wood with a whispered, "_Sorry_," before returning to stand between the two other men.

Between the two groups stood a young couple, both as still as statues. They stood apart, not touching except for their hands, which were twined together in a death grip. The young woman has tears in her eyes but refused to let them spill over onto her face, her dark eyes fierce and determined and full of grief and pain. She stood tense; her body coiled with unleashed anger and anguish, only held together by the strong and sure grip of the boy standing next to her.

Completely her counterpart, he stood quietly, his shoulders slumped and his emerald eyes dark with sadness but also with acceptance. The wind ruffled his fiery hair as he stood strong, holding together the girl at his side as they lowered her mother into the dark earth.

* * *

><p>One by one, the people slowly filed out of the cemetery, offering condolences to the girl, who refused to reply, never taking her eyes off of the hole where the casket had disappeared. Instead, the boy accepted them all with a sad smile and a nod of thanks. The blond bearded man was among the few to approach them, a sad twist to his lips as he squeezed the boy's shoulder affectionately and pressed a soft kiss of the girl's cheek before walking away. Their small group of friends stayed for a little longer, unwilling to leave their teammates alone at such a sad time. But soon, their leader soon realized that they weren't needed anymore and ushered them away. Soon, all that remained was the boy, the girl and the open plot.<p>

* * *

><p>They stood in silence for a while; not moving, not speaking and hardly breathing. She was the first to break it, staring at the grave as if the force of her will alone would raise her mother from the dead.<p>

"Why?" The boy glanced over and frowned at her tone of voice. "Why, Wally?"

He shook his head, returning his gaze to the plot in front of them, "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because someone has to _know_!" She snarled, but her voice caught on the last word and she wrapped her free arm around her stomach in a vain attempt to keep herself together. Before he fully knew what was happening, she was sobbing, heart wrenching, breath stealing sobs that sounded like her soul was being torn from her body. Quickly, he turned to her and gathered her shaking form in his arms and against his chest, turning his face into her blond hair and pressing a kiss to the side of her temple.

"Easy, girl. Easy." She only sobbed harder, her hands fisting in his white dress shirt as she buried her face in his jacket sleeve. His free hand rubbed up and down her back soothingly as a small smile formed on his lips. He was so proud of her, his warrior.

"Atta girl."

* * *

><p><em>Find me here and speak to me. I want to feel you, I need to hear you. You are the light that's leading me to the place where I find peace again.<em>

_You are the strength that keeps me walking. You are the hope that keeps me trusting. You are the light to my soul. You are my purpose. You're everything._

_And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you? Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

_You calm the storms and you give me rest. You hold me in your hands - You won't let me fall. You steal my heart and you take my breath away. Would you take me in? Take me deeper now.  
><em>

'_Cause you're all that I want. You're all that I need. You're everything._

_Everything._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't think I have anything to say.**

**Oh, I guess I do. I think I'm going to pick up archery. I got to try it for the first time the other day at a family friend's house (in the middle of a thunderstorm, no less) and I fell in love with it. It's very relaxing. And, of course, fun. :)**

**That is all.**

**~Remmy:)**


	20. Reason 20

**A/N: We're at number twenty, guys! :D The countdown to the last five has BEGUN.**

**In this one, they're older. And obviously living together. And quite possibly OOC.**

**This one is a funny one; I couldn't get it to be **_**quite **_**what I wanted it to be. :/ Ah, well.**

**Meep. Anyways, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #20:  
><strong>**Then apologizing for crying over something that silly**  
><strong>Recommended song:<strong> Blush (Only You) - Plumb  
><span>Every Teardrop Is a Waterfall – Coldplay<span>

* * *

><p>"Aw, <em>shit.<em>" She cursed, reflexively dropping the knife and cradling her injured hand. She gripped the countertop tightly as she watched the thin drop of blood well up before bringing her to her mouth and sucking on it. She winced at the sting and grimaced as involuntary tears formed at the corners of her eyes, before one traitorous one made its way down her cheek.

There was a strong gust of wind and before she could blink or complain about him sending all of her diced vegetables to the kitchen floor, Wally was there, talking very quickly and looking her over with frantic green eyes.

"_Whatisit?Whathappened?Artemis,areyouokay?Whywon'tyouanswerme?Arti-"_

"Sliced my finger," she grumbled around the finger still in her mouth, feeling more ridiculous tears leak over her lower lids. She angrily scrubbed her face with her free hand before Wally obligingly pulled her into his arms and she leaned into the embrace, tucking her head into the junction of his neck and shoulder.

Feeling particularly pitiful, she sniffled, "It hurts." He hummed sympathetically, pressing a kiss to her forehead and stroking her hair.

"It's just a cut," she muttered into his neck, "This is so stupid." He heard the unspoken _so why does it hurt so much?_

He pulled back to examine her. She pulled her stinging finger out of her mouth and showed him the thin slice.

"A cut," He huffed out through his nose comically, grinning as he successfully brought a small smile to her lips.

Cupping her cheek in one hand, his thumb brushed away the small tears as he smiled, murmuring, "You'll survive," before leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to her lips.

She rolled her eyes before letting her eyes flutter shut. She smiled into the kiss and leaned in more.

_I'll survive._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Let me make one thing clear; Artemis is no housewife. x) It was just her night to do the cooking. Don't worry; Wally gets to do the dishes afterwards. ;]**

**Until next time (whenever that is P:)**

**~Remmy:)**


	21. Reason 21

**A/N: Er, sorry about the wait. I could give you a list of excuses, but I'll just tell you what happened.**

**- loss of inspiration**

**- marching band craziness**

**- school madness**

**- college apps**

**- friend issues**

**- horse health issues**

**So yeah. I'm so very sorry. But I'm going to try and go back to my Monday/Friday updates (with the exception of this one) until this thing is done.**

**Happy Thanksgiving to those of you in the states. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #21:  
><strong>**The way they hit you and expect it to hurt**  
><strong>Recommended song:<strong> Love Drunk – Boys Like Girls

* * *

><p>He crashed to the ground in a heap, with a heavy thud that echoed across the expanse of the almost empty training room.<p>

She gasped, horrified at herself, before dropping her bow like it had suddenly caught on fire and running to his side. "Oh my gosh."

She knelt by his side as he rolled over with a groan, a pained expression on his freckled face. Oh Wally, I'm sorry. I'm so –"

"HA!" Before she could even blink, her back smacked against the floor, her arms were pinned to her sides and a grinning Wally was on top of her.

"Wha - ? But, I –" she sputtered, staring up at him through her cowl with wide brown eyes.

"What?" he asked, his voice irritatingly patronizing, his emerald eyes brimming with mirth, "You thought that actually hurt?"

She gaped up at him, "I_ pistol whipped _you across the_ face_, Wally. With my _bow_."

He shook his head, a smirk on his (handsome) undamaged face, "Nope. You hit my shoulder padding." He jerked his chin towards his left shoulder, that irritating grin growing wider as he saw the growing understanding in her dark eyes.

"So . . ." she studied his face, "You're not hurt?"

His smirk softened to a smile, his green eyes glimmering in the dim lighting from the score board, "Naw."

She started up at him, torn between being angry at being duped and blushing like a school girl, when she suddenly and startlingly became aware of their . . . compromising position. He must've realized the same time she did, because his smile faded a little and he froze, his dark green eyes staring down at her with an unreadable emotion. She stared up at him intently, her dark eyes boring into his own. Seemingly unconsciously, his eyes lowered to her lips and his head inched down towards her own. Her breath caught and her back arched up in anticipation. So close _so close . . . _

"Yo, KF!" Before she could even blink, a gust of wind whipped her hair across her face and he off of her and on the other side of the room.

"KF?"

He stared at her for a moment, one long, indefinable moment, before responding, "Yeah Rob. I'm comin'."

He zipped off, leaving a gust of wind behind him and Artemis on the floor of the training room, bewildered at the feelings suddenly knotting up her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Does this make up for it? :D Maybe a little? I have the rest written up (thank goodness) and they're all in various stages of editting.**

**So look for one on Friday! :D**

**~Remmy:)**


	22. Reason 22

**A/N: Kind of pre-relationship. This is when they first start dating, but the team really doesn't know yet because they're still trying to figure it out themselves. :)**

**As for the song, I do love the original (by Matchbox Twenty), but I like Boyce Avenue's acoustic version for this, because it makes me think of this as the first checkpoint in their relationship. Instead of, y'know, the world ending or something. xD**

**As always, enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #22:  
><strong>**Then the way they apologize when it really does hurt (even though we don't admit it!)**  
><strong>Recommended song:<strong> How Far We've Come – Boyce Avenue

* * *

><p>"Aw, c'mon Artemis! I was <em>right there.<em>"

She growled, her fingers fisting in her frustration, "No. You weren't."

He rolled his eyes with a grin, "Well _duh. _You would've hit me if I stayed there."

The two of them were in the middle of a hand-to-hand sparring match and Wally, much to everyone's dismay, was taunting an unusually enraged Artemis. Just when Artemis would get in hitting range, Wally would zip out of the way, skidding to a stop with a laugh and, when he wasn't facing the team, a wink.

Everyone watched as Artemis became increasingly frustrated until, finally, she snapped. She took Wally completely by surprise. He froze as she rushed at him with an animalistic yell, slowing down long enough for her to get in a good hit, punching him solidly in the nose.

She was surprised at the sadistic glee she felt as his nose crunched sickeningly under the force of her fist, the propulsion knocking him back a few feet.

Everyone froze in shock for a few seconds, no one daring to move in the wake of such unexpected and vicious violence. The only sounds in the room are the sound of Artemis's labored breathing and the sound of dripping blood as it slipped from between Wally's fingers and landed on the training mat as he clutched at his nose.

Artemis stared disbelievingly into his shocked and hurt face, not yet fully comprehending what she had just done. Before anyone could blink, Wally was gone from the room, leaving a small pool of blood on the floor of the training room. Ignoring the shocked faces of her teammates and Black Canary's concerned voice, Artemis turned and fled from the room.

* * *

><p>She ran as fast as she could through the hallways of Mount Justice, desperately searching for Wally. She checked everywhere she could think; his room, her room, even Robin's room, the kitchen, the rec room. She was even ready to check Kaldur's room as she flew past the ladder to the roof . . .<p>

_The roof_!

She spun around and ran past Kaldur's room, skidding to a stop at the access ladder to the room. She hauled herself up the rungs until she reached the top, awkwardly angling her body so she could shove at the sticky latch. Finally getting the stubborn hatch to open, she pushed up and poked her head out the top, blinking her eyes at the sudden exposure to the bright setting sun. She pulled herself out of the hatch, smoothing her hair out of her face and her eyes scanning the rooftop until she spotted her boyfriend sitting on the ledge on the opposite side of the roof, facing out so he could observe the gorgeous sunset over the ocean. Scrambling to get out of the hatch, she climbed up and over before walking over and sitting next to him over the ledge.

She stared out at the beautiful sunset for a moment, swinging her legs forward and back so her boots thumped against the wall. When she had gathered up the courage, she turned her head towards him, "Wally. I'm – I'm so sorry. I didn't mean – I mean, I should never have –"

He brushed it off with a shrug of his shoulders, "S'fine. See, it's already almost healed." He moved his hand away from his face so she could see the bruising over the bridge of his nose and under both of his eyes. She chewed on her lower lip uncertainly, her guilt increasing as she noted the drying blood on the gloves of his costume.

"I know, but I shouldn't have lost control. It's not right – taking it out on you, I mean. I just," she hesitated briefly, "I had a bad day at school." He stared at her questioningly and she answered his unspoken question, "People issues. And I came to practice ready to tear someone's head off." She admitted, staring at his left knee because she was unable to bring herself to look him in the eye. After a brief moment of silence, she shrugged, glancing up at him, "I'm just sorry it was yours."

He laughed, "S'all good. At least you socked the one with HA healing." He winked and winced as it pulled at his healing nose. She smiled at him and he smiled a small smile back. They sat in silence for a few minutes, staring out at the sun setting over the ocean as they waited for Wally's nose to finish healing. Suddenly, Wally reached over and grabbed Artemis' hand and squeezed it, flashing a reassuring smile her way, "It's alright. Just, no more punches to the face, okay?"

She winked and squeezed back before letting go and standing up, walking back to hatch, "No promises." She didn't need to turn around to picture the comical looks of horror and fear passing over Wally's face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Pfft. Typical Artemis, yeah? xD**

**~Remmy:)**


	23. Reason 23

**A/N: Three!**

**The countdown for the last chapters has begun. :D**

**For those of you who will be confused, this runs along the storyline that Wally has some sort of speedsters disease that gets worse whenever he uses his super speed. I **_**pretty **_**sure that ****it is canon. **

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #23:  
><strong>**The way they say "I miss you"**  
><strong>Recommended song:<strong> Chances – Five For Fighting

* * *

><p>"<em>.<em> . . and then Chris busted through the doors with – get this – _without _the textbooks _or_ his shirt on. I'm not sure whose face was redder, Chris or Mrs. Grange. Funniest moment _ever_. Almost as funny as when we had to explain to Conner why certain things just _can't _be stuck in the microwave. Were you there for that? Huh, maybe not. Well, anyways, Con tried microwaving _cheese_, of all things. Miss M was _freaking out_. And . . . Artemis? You still there?"

She blinked, snapped out of her daze at the sound of her boyfriend's change in tone, "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm here."

There was silence on the line for a moment and she studied the students in the quad milling around in front of her, waving at a few of her friends as she picked up her backpack and started walking towards the main gates, "So . . . uh . . . what's up at over at Gotham Academy?"

She smiled briefly at the obvious change of topic that was so typical of Wally and carefully avoided a bunch of bustling freshman in her path before answering, "Not much. The high school has a half day, so I'm out early."

"Aw," he whined and she could almost picture the pitiful expression on his freckled face, his emerald _green _eyes big and pleading, "I don't get out for another _four_ _hours_."

She rolled her eyes as she stepped off of the curb, not feeling the least bit sorry for him as she began her long walk home, "Then how are you on the phone? Aren't you supposed to be in class, Mr. Goody Two-Shoes?"

He harrumphed over the phone at the nickname before responding, in an inherently smug voice, "I _am _in class. Well, I 'went to the bathroom'," she could hear the air quotes around the phrase and resisted the urge to roll her eyes _again_. "Anyways, it's just AP Chem with Mr. Isaacs. I could just _not_ show up to that class and _still _pass."

She chuckled at that, but felt her smile fade as the ache in her chest grew, "I miss you."

There was silence on the other line for a moment before she heard some scuffling noises (she imagined him sitting down against the tan walls of his school's hallways), and his warm voice returned, "Yeah, I know. I miss you too, Arty."

She hugged her thin jacket tighter around her body as the wind picked up and couldn't help but ache as she imagined his arms around her, his inherently warm body pressed against hers and his coat around her shoulders, "How much longer?"

She could hear the frown in his voice and frowned in response, not willing to picture the negative expression on his usually upbeat face, "I don't know. Rob says that Bats is still running tests. I have a check up later this afternoon and the blood results should be in by then. Hopefully, then I can go for a quick run to the Mountain on Saturday or Sunday. If not . . . well, I'll find a way there. I will. Okay?"

"Okay," she whispered with a small smile at the conviction in his voice. And she knew it would be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Meh. It's little, but I hope you liked it. :)**

**See you Friday.**

**~Remmy:)**


	24. Reason 24

**A/N: Two! :D**

**Some things you need to know for this one:**

**- Artemis has gone dark side**

**- Wally has taken up the Flash mantle and is a part of the JL**

**- Wally and Artemis have an implied past history in this**

**- This is all complete and utter B.S. But I hope it's entertaining. :D Good dramatic angst?**

**- I can't write battle scenes worth a damn, so you'll have to forgive this.**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #24:  
>The way you miss them<strong>  
><strong>Recommended song:<strong> Like We Used To – Rocket To the Moon

* * *

><p>Wally grunted as an errant piece of shrapnel hit his arm as he sped away from the explosion.<p>

"You're a _Green Lantern_. Couldn't you have built a shield or done something else? Something that _didn't _involve me?" He griped as he skidded to a stop and set his fellow superhero on the ground.

Hal merely grinned at him and saluted in thanks, before flying back into the battle. With a sigh, Wally West pulled _the Flash_ back on and sped into battle.

* * *

><p>The battle between the Justice League and the Shadows raged on for hours. Both sides were tired and weary, but unwilling to give in to their enemies, as is the nature of the battles between good and evil. Both sides see only their side.<p>

With a flick of his fist, the Flash quickly took care of his current opponent and sped over to assist Batman, not that the man needed it. The Dark Knight barely spared the Flash a glance when he slid to a stop beside him. He grunted and delivered a blow on his current adversary before ordering in his dark and commanding voice, "You take this one," and disappearing in a way that only those of the Bat Clan could manage.

Wally didn't even hesitate. He was too used to switching dance partners with many of the Leaguers when they found that their opponents were too difficult to defeat with their skill set.

He flew into the fight, diving into battle with opponent after opponent; he couldn't even differentiate between the faces anymore. It wasn't until he caught a glimpse of blond hair and dark almond eyes, that he broke out of the battle haze. With a quick shake of his head, too quick to see, he shook his mind free of the daze and focused on his opponent, his green eyes narrowing in suspicion and vague recognition. As he blocked each hit and ducked a few swipes, he studied her. She seemed familiar, but barely . . . like he knew who she once was . . .

The shock hit his body so hard that he had to skid to a stop, his boot squeaking against the cobblestone of the terrace that they were fighting on. His opponent leapt back, her dark eyes studying his movements for sign of a trick, body alert and ready.

The name rushed to the forefront of his mind, like slipping a key into an old and well used lock.

_Artemis._

"Artemis," he gasped, staring at the young woman in front of him and desperately trying to place the girl he once knew there instead. Instead, he watched her for a moment as almond eyes widened in recognition and a whispered "_Wally_," slipped past of her lips. She studied him for a moment, as if imagining his glittering green eyes and dark red hair behind his cowl, before her eyes narrowed and her face became determined once more. He noticed that there was something different about her stance, a different light in her eyes, but that's all the chance he got to study her face before she struck out at him again.

With a cry of surprise, Wally leapt back out of the way, his shocked eyes watching her every movement, even as she lunged at him again.

"Artemis! Wait!" he pleaded, blocking all of her hits and trying desperately trying not to hurt her.

Her eyes narrowed even farther and she grit her teeth before hissing, "Keep battling, you idiot."

He glanced around, as if suddenly remembering where they were, before nodding and zipping behind her and starting his own assault.

They battled in silence for a few minutes before Wally awkwardly cleared his throat and asked, "So . . . how're you?"

"Good," she grunted as she ducked a punch, countering with a roundhouse kick aimed at his stomach. One that was easily blocked, "You?"

He flitted out of the way, only to reappear by her side, "M'fine. How's . . . what's-his-name?"

"Which one?"

He let out a choked laugh as he nimbly avoided her punches, "Right. You've probably dated lots of guys since me, huh?"

She was silent for a moment, focusing on the battle, or so it seemed, "Not many. Only two."

"Ah."

She growled, frustrated as she lunged after him, "Well, what about you? I'm sure you've had girls hanging all _over _you, _Wall-man_."

He rolled his eyes behind his cowl, the familiar ache in his chest soothed at the old nickname, "Only one."

She raised an eyebrow as she ducked a well aimed punch, "Only one girlfriend?"

He was quiet for a moment, letting her attack on the offense for a moment before murmuring, "Fiancée."

She blinked, halting her attack for a moment, "What?"

He stood there quietly, surprisingly still for a speedster, "We were engaged."

Her eyes widened behind her mask, "Wait, you almost-. . . . _were?_ "

"Yeah." There was silence for a moment as both of them regarded each other, mindless of the battle raging on around them. He stared into the distance for a moment before adding, "She broke it off."

"Wally . . ."

He seemingly shrugged it off, "Yeah, it's fine. Besides, no one lady could ever be enough for this play boy." His trademark grin was firmly in place, but there was a forced cheer in his voice and an indescribably sadness in his eyes that she didn't like.

For a brief moment, there was a spark in his eyes and before she registered his movement, he scooped her up and in an indescribable but familiar blur of colors, their location changed. She blinked as she registered the sand covered landscape and the sound, smell and sight of the ocean in front of her.

Carefully, he lowered her to the sandy covered beach. He steadied her, gripping her arms gently and making sure she was upright and good on her own two feet before speeding out in front of her.

His cowl was already down and as he stopped and faced her dead on, his emerald eyes were lit up and his red hair dark in the dim lights.

"Wanna join the good guys?"

She just stared at him, the ocean roaring in her ears, ". . . _what_?"

"Come on, hop sides." When she just stared at him, he added good naturedly, "Not like you haven't done it before." It could've been a jab, but when he did it with a wink and a half-hopeful grin, she found herself hesitating and uncharacteristically uncertain.

When she didn't respond, his eyes softened, "I miss you." He paused, waiting for a response before adding, his eyes never leaving her face, "We all do."

She closed her eyes briefly before reopening them and focusing on his familiar freckled face, "Wally, do you know what you're asking?"

He nodded, "I do."

Artemis was quiet for a moment before a bitter laugh escaped her throat and she shook her head in disbelief, "It's really just that simple for you, isn't it?"

A funny half smile quirked his lips, but his eyes were serious as he waited.

With a sigh, she made a decision. Before she could regret it or find some reason to stop herself, she slid off her mask and smiled at him.

His answering smile was dazzling.

And well worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Last one, coming up on Monday. D:**

**~Remmy:)**


	25. Reason 25

**A/N: And here it is guys. :( The last reason.**

**I . . . saved the best for last? :D**

**I'd like to thank you all for sticking around for this story. This chapter has a long time comin', hm? x)**

**And, without further ado, Reason #25. Enjoy, my friends. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Why Guys Love Girls<strong>

**Reason #25:  
><strong>**The way their tears make you want to change the world so that it doesn't hurt her anymore . . . Yet regardless whether you love them, hate them, wish they would die or know that you would die without them . . . it matters not. Because once in your life whatever they were to the world they become the world to you. When you look them in the eyes traveling to the depths of their souls and you say a million things without a trace of sound you know that your own life is inevitably consumed with the rhythmic beatings of her heart. We love them for a million reasons; no paper would do it justice. It is a thing not of a mind, but of the heart. A feeling. Only felt.**

**Recommended song: **If You Ever Come Back – The Script  
><span>Nothing – The Script<span>

* * *

><p>"You know what? That's it. That's <em>it<em>!"

"What? Wait! Artemis, where you going?"

"I'm _leaving_!"

"Wait! Don't – aw, shit!" He cursed as he tripped over the threshold of the doorway and propelled himself into the hallway, head colliding with the light attached to the wall across from their apartment. He straightened up and fingered the bleeding gash across his forehead briefly before taking off after his wife. "Artemis!"

"Leave me alone Wally!"

He caught up to her as she stalked out of their apartment building, zipping in front of her and blocking her path before she could reach the curb and grabbing her arm, "Hold up! I just want to talk."

She sneered, "Well I don't want to _talk _to you."

He sighed, sounding tired, "Artemis, please. Look, I said I'm sorry. Can we please be done with this?"

"No, we can't be 'done with this'! You can't just _do _things like that, Wally!" She jerked away from him as if just noticing his hand on her arm, "And don't touch me!"

"Well, excuse me for trying to save our marriage." _Not that there's much to save, at this point_.

"Damn it Wally! Why do you even _care_? We both knew that this was never going to last."

He stared at her, aghast, "You never thought this would work? Then why the hell did you _marry me_?"

"I don't know, Wally." They were silent for a moment, before Artemis shook her head and picked her bags up, stalking past him and muttering, "This is stupid."

He groaned, spinning around and reaching for her shoulder, "Artemis, wait!"

She spun around to face him, knocking his hand away, her bags forgotten, "Why are you trying to save this? It's _lost_, Wally!"

"Because!"

"Because?" she said bitterly, her voice choking on the tears that were quickly making trails down her face, "Because isn't a _reason_, Wally. It's a word. It's a _damn word _that doesn't mean anything when you take it out of context. It means _nothing_! Nothing!

"No."

"What?"

"No. It means _everything_. _You_ mean everything." He stared at her, his emerald eyes serious, "You mean everything to me."

She shook her head with a watery laugh, "Yeah, I'm sure."

He snatched her wrist, startling her into dropping her bags, and pulled her to him, so their bodies were flush against each other, "I don't think you understand."

"Wally!" she growled, pushing against his chest, desperate to put some distance between them.

"Artemis. Do you know why I love you?"

"Please don't do this." She whispered brokenly, her struggles becoming weaker.

"You are the most important person in my life." He studied her face, gauging her reaction before continuing softly, "Your tears make me want to change the world so that it can't hurt you anymore. And it doesn't matter if I love you or I hate you at the moment but I know that I would _die_ without you. It doesn't matter," he said desperately, hooking a finger under her chin and turning her face up to his so he could stare into her eyes, "Because, for once in my life, I have you. Because whatever you were to the world, you are _my_ world now. You mean _everything_. When I look at you, when I look in your eyes, I can see into your soul and we can say anything and everything without needing to speak." During his speech, she had began to lean against him, her body shaking with silent sobs as the hands that were pushing him away were now starting to grip the front of his shirt, "Artemis, my life _revolves_ around your heart beats. I love you for a million reasons and I know I could never do you justice. I _feel _this. It's something that my brain can't wrap itself around. It's something that only my heart knows."

He took a deep, shuddering breath and closed his eyes, reveling in the feeling of her in his arms again, savoring it before he had to let go. Because, as much as he selfishly wanted her to choose to stay with him, he knew that this had to be her decision. She had to make up her own mind, or she would never be happy.

_If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, it was meant to be yours . . . right?_

He gently uncurled her fingers, releasing his shirt, before dropping his arms and taking a step back, his eyes guarded and shielded once more, "And because you earned my respect long before you ever caught my heart, I'm stepping aside and letting you choose. You can leave me, right now. I won't try to stop you. If you think it's best – best for _you_, well, I'll let you do what you think is right without any interference from me." He held up his hands as his lips stretched into a funny half smile that didn't reach his eyes, "After all, isn't it better to be respected than be loved? Or something like that."

She stared at him, her almond eyes damp and wide, taking in the serious young man before her. "You're . . . you're giving me a choice?"

He shrugged, a not-exactly-happy smile on his lips, "Yeah. You have to make your own mind up on this one, or you'll never be happy."

She nodded, tilting her head back as she tried to stop the tears from flowing. Her eyes wandered among the stars above them as her head mulled over everything that had happened. _He puts his respect for me over his love for me. He . . . he trusts me. He trusts me to make the best decision . . . for me. _She looked back at Wally and instantly saw the boy she had fallen in love with years ago. The fiery red hair to match his fiery and electric personality. The freckles that covered _every inch_ of his body. And those green, _beautiful_ green eyes, that reflected all of himself that he tried to keep under wraps; the caring, the compassion, the jealously, the bravery, the vulnerability . . .

_Wally._

He stared at her cautiously, those green eyes that she loved so much carefully shuttered and opaque, not letting anything through. He watched as her dark eyes darkened even further and he braced himself for another yelling match.

"You idiot," she snarled, stalking over to him and winding her fingers through the hair on the back of his head, roughly jerking him forward so that their faces were an inch apart. She glared into his wide green eyes and before he could say anything, she crushed their mouths together. He inhaled sharply through his nose as she forcibly parted their lips and the warm air from his mouth rushed into hers. With a faint growl, he looped one arm around her waist and the other one snaked upward and rested vertically along her spine so his hand could tangle in her hair. Their mouths molded together and their tongues battled in well learned and remembered patterns, neither willing to give ground to the other. Abruptly, Wally took over the kiss, forcibly angling her head for better access so his tongue could do a quickly sweep of her mouth before pulling back and sweetening the kiss. The hand in her hair slipped out so he could brush the backs of his fingers against her cheek. He was startled to find moisture against his fingers and he pulled back, both of them breathing hard.

His surprised green eyes stared into her damp brown ones as he struggled to catch his breath, "Well?"

As their breathing slowed, she studied his face, her fingers still pulling and teasing the hair at the back of his neck. Offhandedly, she decided that this was a moment of him she would always remember; his emerald eyes wide and searching, his face flushed and cheeks tinted pink, his red hair windswept and mussed and his lips swollen.

She reached a hand up to brush his cheek, stroking it briefly before reaching up to run her fingers through his hair brushing the strands away from the already-healing cut on his forehead. He watched her silently, his eyes cautiously tracking her movements as she lowered her hands so her fingers could dance against his lips.

Finally, she spoke, shaking her head, "I can't promise you a perfect relationship. I've never been able to. But," She gave him a shaky smile, but her voice was strong and steady as she stared up at him, at his eyes searching her face, "What I _can_ promise you is that as long as we're trying," she paused as his gaze locked on hers, and then stared into his eyes with conviction, "I'm staying."

He stared at her for a moment as it sunk in, then his face dramatically changed to relief and he swept her back into his arms, muttering incoherently and raining kisses against every part of her he could reach; her cheeks, her eyes, her lips, her hair. She just wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight.

Finally, he pulled back and cupped her face in his hands, "I love you," he murmured, his eyes half disbelieving and the twist of his lips wry, "God help me, I don't know why, but I do. Even if you keep yanking my damn chain." He smirked, tugging on her ponytail.

She pressed a kiss to his cheek, tasting the salt on his skin.

"I love you too," she murmured against him.

* * *

><p><em>We love them for a million reasons; no paper would do it justice.<br>It is a thing not of a mind, but of the heart.  
>A feeling.<br>Only felt._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I sincerely hope that there are guys out there like you, Wally. :) Artemis is a lucky girl.**

**This story is now done, although I'd love to do a sequel (in all my free time, I know xD). I found a list that is similar to this, but I'm not sure if I can do this again. Something always comes along and messes up my time schedule.**

**You guys want to do me a favor? :D Tell me what your favorite one shot was in your review, please? I'd love to know which ones you liked best.**

**And, for the last time, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.**

**See you around,**

**~Remmy:)**


End file.
